Enchanted
by Full Destiny
Summary: PÓS-BD. Annabelle é uma garota com uma vida acostumada a tragédias. Quando, por intermédio do destino, ela conhece Marcus, sua vida muda drasticamente. O que faria se apaixonasse por um vampiro milenar? CONTINUA EM BLOOD TIES.
1. I Know You

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens não me pertencem, apenas a fanfiction. Deixo os créditos para S. Meyer, excluindo os meus OCs._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1 – I Know You**

A escuridão do grande salão não era percebida pelos olhos incrivelmente potentes de Marcus. Seu corpo estava o mais próximo de um estado relaxado, enquanto revia alguns pequenos papeis. Todo seu conteúdo, ele observou descontente, já estava gravado em seu cérebro. Inconsciente do que fazia, levou sua mão de uma palidez imensa até em um local onde a caneta havia permanecido por tempo demais. Era exatamente naquela palavra que mais odiava, na que significava que_ ela_ havia partido. O pequeno "adeus", em uma caligrafia que havia aprendido a esquecer a quem pertencia, estava mais fundo – quase rasgava o papel em que fora escrito – e saliente.

Sua atenção continuou ali, mesmo quando os passos quase imperceptíveis de Felix mostraram sua presença. Ao seu lado, Marcus notou assim que finalmente ergueu sua cabeça, uma mulher de cabelo cor de nanquim, o mesmo tom que insistia em permanecer nos fios do seu próprio, e corpo esguio como de uma bailarina estava presa ao poder de Alec, que também se postava ali, alguns poucos metros atrás.

Era uma típica cena do seu cotidiano. Sempre traziam aqueles seres dignos de pena para que fossem julgados. Mas o que aquela mulher havia feito, indagou consigo. Não conseguiu sentir nenhum laço de ódio emanando dela para seus carcereiros. Interessante, ele concluiu.

"A encontramos tentando forçar uma das entradas. Não quis responder nenhuma de nossas perguntas e o cheiro dela não é nada que eu já provei," falou Felix, feliz por saber que logo seria mandado matar aquela pobre humana. Mas Marcus conhecia aquele cheiro, não era como de um ser humano normal; era banhado por um repugnante almíscar, e ao mesmo tempo, com um cheiro que lhe lembrava do salgado mar. Uma Filha da Noite.

Marcus abandonou a cadeira que havia estado durante a tarde toda daquele dia, e mesmo contra a vontade, deixou que o papel em sua mão estende-se sob a mesa de tampo de mármore negro. Deixou que seus passos flutuantes levassem-no até aquele pequeno grupo.

"Deixe-na," ele falou, as palavras correndo de sua boca como se não fossem as suas. Não se irritava mais com essa observação, depois de séculos preso a aquela horrível sensação de prisão, ele mal se deixava abater. Sua atenção se voltou a um pingente pequeno que quase perdia-se entre os seios fartos da mulher. Era um coração figurado – daqueles, lembrou-se, que os humanos procuravam imaginar como o símbolo do amor. Amor. – e com uma pequena palavra escrita. Congelou ao lê-la.

Felix estava pronto para discutir, mas Alec pousou sua mão de criança no ombro do companheiro. Sem qualquer vestígio de vontade de abandonar aquele lugar sem a mulher, Felix seguiu Alec para fora da grande sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Adorava matar, e sentia-se horrivelmente incapacitado quando sua função era impedida. Mesmo que por um dos três reis.

Enquanto isso, Marcus ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo inerte da mulher, que havia escorregado até que permanecesse em uma posição estranha no chão frio. O peito dela subia e descia em uma seqüência frenética. Ele também podia escutar seu coração bater forte contra as costelas. Seus olhos não tardaram a abrir, e Marcus viu-se analisando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate – de um tom próximo que um dia ele havia possuído – que não estavam assustados. _Estavam aliviados_.

"Que bom que cheguei a você," sua voz brincou no ar até que encontrassem os ouvidos de Marcus. Ela deixou um sorriso gentil delinear seus lábios finos, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos quase desapareciam. Um laço estranho formou-se entre os dois, era algo que beirava a camaradagem de velhos amigos. "Espero que me perdoe pela minha demora."

Uma das sobrancelhas grossas de Marcus ergueu-se sem seu consentimento. Seu corpo já trabalhava sem que mandasse, cumprindo seus gostos a seu bel prazer. Isso o irritou profundamente.

"Quem é você?" perguntou, empurrando sua raiva para longe de seu cérebro. Focou-se em escutar o coração da estranha bater cada vez em um ritmo mais lento.

"Ela me mandou." Ela apontou com o dedo o colar com o pingente de ouro, suas mãos tiveram grande dificuldade em cumprir seu desejo. Marcus viu-se indagando há quantos dias ela não se alimentava. Afastou aquele pensamento, e entendeu a quem ela se referia. Mas por quê? "Vocês Volturi são quase impossíveis de se encontrar, sabe. Tive de matar três de vocês até que o quarto decidisse cooperar."

A mulher apoiou suas mãos no chão, elevando seu tronco para que pudesse encarar o rosto de Marcus mais facilmente. Mais uma vez sorriu e seguiu falando: "Sou Maia, costumava morar em Praga até que, bom, eu fosse mordida." Ela respirou fundo, indicando uma cicatriz que marcava grande parte de sua clavícula, desaparecendo por debaixo de sua blusinha com manga cumprida da cor da terra. Era uma grande mordida. "Foi um acidente há trinta anos, vocês mataram grande parte dos infectados, mas eu consegui fugir. Uma conhecida minha pediu para que eu terminasse uma coisa por ela, e morreu em seguida."

Marcus sabia o tempo que geralmente os _verdadeiros_ lobisomens viviam. Não eram imortais como os metamorfos vizinhos ao clã de Carlisle, mas tinham um prazo de vida superior em muitas vezes a dos reles humanos. O mais velho que já havia encontrado, lembrou-se, fora um idoso com mais de quinhentos anos. Naquela ocasião, perdera cerca de dez guardas até que pudessem matá-lo. O poder deles crescia a cada ano que viviam, incluindo a força sobre-humana.

Mas eles tinham apenas uma época que podiam ficar na forma que os humanos contavam em suas lendas. Nessas datas, apenas os mais velhos conseguem manter a sanidade. Então como aquela não-humana havia matado, como bem dizia, aqueles outros vampiros? Pegou-se imaginando o quanto aqueles repugnantes lobisomens haviam evoluído.

Maia piscou duas vezes antes que prosseguisse.

"Quero lhe dizer que o motivo por Aro ter-nos aniquilado ao longo das décadas não é o que talvez você ou Caius pensem. Aro desejava matar aquela conhecida que mencionei, mas depois de séculos, ele chegou à conclusão de que nada mais poderia interferir em seu regime de tirania que vem aplicando ao longo de sua vida. Ninguém poderia mais lhe contar a verdade," ela disse em um fluxo constante que obrigou Marcus a se concentrar ainda mais para distingui-las. Se não fosse o vampiro que era, teria perdido grande parte da narrativa da lobisomem.

Uma dor estranha acumulou-se na região que um dia havia batido seu coração. Uma sensação de quentura fez sua garganta queimar, mas não de sede. Era uma raiva desconhecida de motivo, uma raiva que era como uma bomba relógio prestes a estourar.

"Marcus, eu sei a verdade. Como ela morreu e o que houve com ela, mas antes que eu continue," ela começou, retirando com delicadeza o colar de seu pescoço. Ao final, ela estendeu para que Marcus o pegasse, e com um gesto rápido, o pequeno enfeite que ele mesmo havia mandado fazer para sua amada há milhares de anos passados, acomodou-se em sua mão de mármore. "Isso pertence a você, apenas a você."

* * *

**13 dias depois...**

A horrível tempestade que banhava Londres pareceu piorar assim que Annabelle decidiu sair daquele maldito prédio. Seus olhos arderam com o vento frio que cortou sua face assim que abandonou a portaria e procurou abrigo debaixo do toldo cor de beterraba. Seu coração parecia prestes a estourar em milhares de pedaços minúsculos, enquanto um sopro de raiva começava a ser criado em seu mais profundo íntimo.

Como ele fizera aquilo? Como possuíra a droga da coragem de dormir com a melhor de suas amigas e ainda nem ao menos se importar em contar? Annabelle gritava para si internamente, procurando por suas respostas.

"Onde diabos está aquele guarda-chuva?" sua voz saiu trêmula. Quando terminava de vasculhar sua bolsa a procura do objeto que necessitava, escutou um carro cruzar a rua a sua frente, e um grande esguicho d'água lavar seu rosto e encharcar suas roupas grossas. "Ótimo, era tudo o que eu mais precisava!"

Após alguns minutos onde sua mente concentrou-se em encontrar novos palavrões adequados que diria ao dono daquele desgraçado carro, ela puxou um celular (Graças a Deus estava seco!) pequeno e discou uma série de números. Sua mãe poderia pegá-la e tudo estaria bem. Tudo estaria muitíssimo bem.

Depois de quase quatros toques, a voz cálida de sua mãe um pouco afetada perguntou quem era do outro lado da linha. "Mamãe? Aconteceram uns imprevistos e... Bom, a senhora pode vir me buscar? Estou na frente do prédio do Rich."

"Oh, querida, eu- Sinto muito, mas Ben está aqui, e acho que eu não poderia. Me desculpe."

Ótimo, ótimo, ótimo!

Annabelle deu um curto tchau. Agora até sua própria mãe estava contra ela?

O mundo era tão injusto!

Agora teria que andar vários quilômetros até a estação de metro para poder pegar algum que ainda estivesse trabalhando naquele feriado e rezar para que conseguisse chegar até a estação que queria. Nos últimos dias a chuva havia levado há vários blecautes, e não seria surpreendente se isso acontecesse enquanto ela estivesse dentro do trem. Afinal das contas, relembrou, ela era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

Um imã para confusões.

Tomou coragem e deixou que seu corpo fosse ainda mais encharcado pela água gelada que descia do céu sem qualquer escrúpulo. Seus dedos estavam dormentes pelo frio e seu queixo já começava a tremer assim que chegou a esquina. Pensou em como estaria até que chegasse ao seu destino.

Sua visão era dificultada pelas gotas d'água que insistiam em chocar-se com seu rosto, mas mesma assim ela conseguiu identificar o vulto ao longe. Um vulto negro, que aos poucos se tornou cada vez mais visível. E se aproximava rapidamente, mais um pouco, mais um pouco. Quando deu por si, o vulto era agora reconhecível; um homem alto e cabelo escuro que chegava aos ombros.

Mas não fora isso que assustara Annabelle. Os olhos daquele homem, fora aquilo que lhe causara o maior medo de sua vida. O vermelho profundo que a encarava. Os olhos de um assassino.


	2. The Gleam in Your Eyes

**Chapter II – The Gleam in Your Eyes**

Os olhos da menina humana quase saltavam das órbitas, suas mãos apertavam a bolsa verde que carregava protetoramente a sua frente. Marcus pôde sentir o medo emanar dela, o doce sabor que lhe dava água na boca. O sabor que Aro havia lhe ensinado a ansiar. Podia até mesmo sentir o gosto que teria; o sangue quente tocando seus lábios, depois descendo por sua goela. E a sensação maravilhosa de estar livre da sede, daquela sede que estava corroendo a sua garganta.

Mas não tiraria a vida dela. Não poderia.

No instante que afastou da mente a sede que o sangue e o medo que a garota deixava escapar, ele notou a beleza dela. Não seria algo notável para qualquer outra pessoa, mas para ele, ela conseguia superar o grau de beleza que um dia pensara ser da mulher que tanto amara. Seus traços delicados, sua boca preenchida e seus olhos incrivelmente brilhantes lembraram-no dela. Até as pequenas sardas na região das bochechas eram as mesmas. Mas a cor de seu cabelo que caía em cachos elegantes até o meio das costas eram o oposto que sua amada um dia carregara. Era de um louro claríssimo, daqueles que apenas as palhas secas de um milharal possuíam. E seu corpo era mais esguio, com certas regiões avantajadas, e coberto por uma pele quase translúcida.

Então voltou a sentir o medo da garota. Ele quase podia ver o que seus olhos deviam estar formulando em sua mente; aquele homem de roupas negras, olhos de um profundo carmim leitoso e um rosto diabólico. O pior pesadelo que sempre temera. Mas então porque ela não corria?

"Q-quem é você?" ela conseguiu gaguejar, e Marcus mais uma vez viu-se perdido em pensamentos. Sua voz! Era a mesma de sua amada, ele nunca poderia esquecer-se disso; sempre costumara pensar que ela era envolvida pelo som doce de uma flauta, emaranhado pelo sopro de uma brisa no dia mais quente do ano. Sei peito doeu com o grande buraco que havia se formado desde a visita de Maia.

O barulho de um carro se movendo no começo da rua em que estavam, fez com que ele voltasse novamente à realidade. Quando cruzara a toda velocidade por eles, deixou mais um esguicho de água flutuar pelo ar, e antes que tocasse a pele quase congelada da menina, Marcus viu seu corpo agir por conta própria. Ambos estavam longe e seguros da água suja antes de um piscar de olhos, abrigados por o toldo de uma loja.

"O que diabos é você?" ela perguntou finalmente depois de alguns segundos encarando Marcus, porém havia tanto medo e repulsa em sua voz que Marcus sentiu uma tristeza estranha espalhar por si. Não sentia há tanto tempo... Tristeza lhe pareceu algo tão impossível, de uma realidade tão alternativa, que não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sentia-se vivo de uma nova forma.

Estava sentindo. Não era mais um zumbi.

* * *

Annabelle não poupou seu tom execrado. Aquele homem dava-lhe tanto medo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia todo o seu corpo consciente de sua presença. Estava com uma vontade estranha de tocar aquela pele branca como giz, ver se teria a mesma fragilidade que aparentava. Viu-se esquecendo dos olhos dele que vibravam com um tom estranho de vermelho; então apenas se concentrando na beleza de sua face quase andrógena, emoldurada pelo mais profundo dos cabelos negros. Ele era como anjo. Um anjo diabólico.

"O que você é?" ela perguntou, tentando afastar aquela vontade incomensurável. Ele era um estranho. Um estranho de olhos vermelhos. Um estranho de olhos vermelhos e perfeito. Perfeito e diabólico. Ok, e sexy. Muito sexy. Mas conteve-se e manteve seu olhar firme.

No primeiro momento, ela achou que o homem (ou talvez garoto, ela não tinha certeza de quantos anos ele possuía) não responderia, mas quando um sorriso estranho formou-se nos lábios dele, ela soube que ele o faria.

Isso era bom. Sua mãe sempre dizia quando ainda era pequena de que não se devia falar com estranho. De alguma forma, ela pensou que sabendo o nome dele, faria dele um conhecido.

"Chamo-me Marcus," ele respondeu a primeira pergunta. Formou-se um vinco em sua testa, e Annabelle imaginou se sua pele continuaria enrugada daquela forma para sempre. Ele parecia tanto com uma estátua; um Davi de Michelangelo com movimentos. "E você, quem é?"

Annabelle pensou por um segundo, sentiu seu coração desacelerar e sua respiração voltar ao normal. Aos poucos, o medo também se extinguiu. "Sou Annabelle."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Agora mostrava seus dentes incrivelmente brancos. "Annabelle, o que você está fazendo na chuva uma hora dessas?" Uma moto passou zunindo, mas dessa vez nem ao menos um pingo dos espirros da chuva os tocou. Estavam protegidos em baixo de um toldo de uma chique loja de roupas, e Annabelle percebeu que estavam a mais de trinta metros do lugar que havia visto pela primeira vez o homem sua frente. Seus braços estavam eriçados e seu corpo todo sofria com o frio.

"E-eu estou i-indo para casa-a," ela gaguejou, sentindo seu queixo bater. Uma brisa fria passou pelos dois.

"Não devia pegar um táxi?"

Annabelle já havia cogitado essa idéia, e corou ao lembrar-se da resposta. Não tinha dinheiro.

O homem chamado Marcus tirou um óculos do bolso do seu sobretudo, escondendo seus olhos estranhos. Antes que Annabelle pudesse impedir, ele caminhou para longe do abrigo, desaparecendo pelo véu irrevogável da chuva. Ela distinguiu um carro amarelo parando perto da calçada e Marcus aparecendo ao seu lado. "Vamos?" ele perguntou.

O medo desaparecera, e agora, dentro do carro quente e enxergando o rosto daquele homem tão mais facilmente, Annabelle percebeu que havia sido idiotice temê-lo. Ele só podia ser um anjo com uma velocidade sobre-humana e olhos vermelhos. Mas ele não era humano. Não podia ser.

* * *

O pequeno táxi cobriu os quilômetros que separavam Annabelle de casa em pouquíssimos minutos. Quando o sol desaparecia em meio aos prédios gigantes, o carro parou e finalmente ela reconheceu seu pequeno prédio de poucos andares. A cor desbotada e a grama não aparada do jardinzinho à frente mostravam o grau de aquisição financeira que seus moradores possuíam.

Marcus tirou sua carteira do mesmo compartimento que seu óculos estivera, encontrou em meio a várias notas de diferentes nações a que necessitava. Pagou as doze libras que devia e virou-se para encarar a menina. Por que diabos estava ali, ajudando uma desconhecida? Pegou-se indagando, mas ainda sim cobriu a distância entre ele e ela e postou-se a frente do portão enferrujado de entrada.

Ambos seguiram com os olhos o táxi e o simpático motorista desaparecendo encobertos pela chuva que aos poucos começava a dar sinais de que se extinguiria. Annabelle não encontrou palavras para dizer a aquele enigmático homem, então apenas passou a mão dentro de uma pequena abertura de sua bolsa favorita e o molho com chaves de diferentes cores (uma para cada porta que possuía). Não foi difícil localizar a roxa que abriria o portão e destrancou o cadeado amarelado. Com um clique ele permitiu que ela entrasse.

"Quer subir?" ela perguntou, indicando com a cabeça os andares superiores. Marcus olhou-a através dos óculos escuros. Por que não? Perguntou-se, e assentiu com a cabeça. Annabelle sorriu palidamente e começou a trajetória de três andares até seu pequeno apartamento. Torceu para que sua mãe já tivesse mandado Benjamin embora.

Marcus permaneceu calado em todo o percurso, e o mesmo fez Annabelle. Ela não parecia o tipo de humana que falava muito, e logo ele chegou à conclusão que se daria muito bem com a garota. Não gostava muito de falar, e mesmo que se achasse idiota por estar confraternizando com o que poderia ser sua refeição, ele queria conhecê-la melhor. Aquela enigmática garota.

Chegaram ao último andar daquele simplório prédio, mas ao contrário dos outros andares, esse apenas possuía um apartamento. Annabelle mais uma vez procurou uma chave entre o molho. Marcus a admirou enquanto ela escolhia a chave de cor amarela e destrancava a fechadura da porta com um barulhinho mínimo. Imediatamente um cheiro entupiu suas narinas que já haviam se acostumado a sentir aquele odor depois de séculos. Era sangue.

Mas ele não teve tempo para parar a menina. Em um instante ela estava normal, no outro, debruçada em um cadáver com o peito ensopado de sangue. Era a mãe dela.

* * *

**Luisa Evans Cullen:** Ah, muito obrigada *-* Eu AMO os Volturi, principalmente o Marcus (e também o Caius, o Felix, o Demetri... Menos o Aro, depois de eu descobrir o que ele tinha feito a Didyme, eu pirei com ele ò.ó). Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história.

**Sol Swan Cullen:** Annabelle lembra a Bella? Bom, talvez. Mas acho que ela seja mais forte que a Bella, porque ela acabou de perder o amor da vida dela e ainda está firme e forte. Eu estou seguindo a história original, todas as dicas e conclusões que a S. Meyer deixou sobre a mulher de Marcus, e até a cor de cabelo eu estou supondo devido as poucas informações que me deixaram. Muito obrigada mesmo por estar lendo essa minha tentativa de fanfiction.

**Vou terminar o capítulo 3 o mais rápido que eu conseguir, mas podem deixar que já está metade já escrito. Finais de semana são mais fáceis de eu postar, então aproveitem esse capítulo. Deixem reviews também!**

**SNEAK PEAK**

_"E que é aquele homem?" ele indagou a garota. Ela sorriu, mas não sabia o que responder. Antes que falasse algo, Marcus estava ao seu lado com uma das mãos parada no ombro esquerdo dela._

_"Sou um amigo," Marcus respondeu. Annabelle confirmou com a cabeça, sentindo-se estranhamente protegida com a mão gelada daquele homem tocando uma parte de seu corpo._


	3. Once Upon a Horrible Night

**N/A: Eu cortei uma parte da história porque, se eu colocasse, eu teria de aumentar o rated, e eu não queria. Então a parte em que o Marcus mata o assassino ficou para trás. Por isso, vai ficar um pouco no ar sobre o assassino, então não me matem por isso. Se um dia der, eu juro que coloco as cenas cortadas (teve uma no capítulo 1, em que o Marcus fazia uma confusão nos Volturi, mas por ter muito palavrão envolvido, também cortei). Mil perdões. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

Chapter III – Once Upon a Horrible Night

Annabelle sentiu seu coração despedaçar ainda mais ao ver a porta traseira do grande furgão da funerária bater com força, impedindo que ela continuasse a encarar o saco preto que guardava o corpo morto de sua mãe. As lágrimas já não saíam mais, porém, a dor continuava a crescer. Richard a havia abandonado de uma forma grotesca, sua mãe estava morta e supostamente seu quase padrasto era o acusado da morte dela. Não tinha pai, nem tias, ou primos e irmãos. Estava sozinha. Sozinha.

O policial de olhos claros voltou a fazer-lhe perguntas. Annabelle estava com um grande branco em sua cabeça, mas conseguiu cooperar e responder as dúvidas que aquele oficial anotava em sua prancheta. Depois de alguns outros minutos, ele sorriu e voltou-se para a figura alta e encostada no portão de ferro.

"E quem é aquele homem?" ele indagou a garota. Ela sorriu, mas não sabia o que responder. Antes que falasse algo, Marcus estava ao seu lado com uma das mãos parada no ombro esquerdo dela.

"Sou um amigo," Marcus respondeu. Annabelle confirmou com a cabeça, sentindo-se estranhamente protegida com a mão gelada daquele homem tocando uma parte de seu corpo.

Um vento gelado passou, e ela não deixou de tremer.

"Bom, se tivermos alguma notícia, ligaremos. Esteja disponível e não saia da cidade," o policial informou, seguindo seus companheiros para as viaturas com luzes que piscavam. Annabelle então desmoronou.

Mesmo que seus olhos não deixassem as lágrimas saírem, ela viu seu corpo reagir à dor daquela perda. Ela virou-se e deixou sua cabeça encostar-se ao peito duro de Marcus. Ele não fez nada que a impedisse.

O céu brilhava com a luz da lua-cheia quando subiram para o apartamento de Annabelle. Marcus mais uma vez permaneceu calado, e aceitou que a menina lhe oferecesse o sofá para que dormisse. Quando ela finalmente dormiu, ele abandonou a casa.

Estava com sede. E precisava vingar a dor de Annabelle. Quem quer que fosse o assassino, ele encontraria. Encontraria e mataria com as próprias mãos.

Marcus não percebeu que fazia isso por uma humana.

xxx

O sol embebedava o azul anil do céu com seus raios. A luz quente e acolhedora despertou Annabelle de seus pesadelos, e respirando fundo, ela deixou seu corpo arrastar-se para a cozinha. Qualquer outra pessoa estaria quase enlouquecendo com as perdas em um só dia que aquela garota sofrera, mas Annabelle já havia aprendido a conviver com dores. Já estava quase se sentindo em um dia normal quando notou o homem estranho deitado em seu sofá velho.

No instante em que ela se aproximou do sofá, os olhos dele abriram. Seus vermelhos encontraram os cinzas dela. Annabelle sentiu um espasmo de eletricidade escapar por todo o seu corpo, desde o ponto mais alto de sua espinha dorsal até os dedos de suas mãos e pés. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Havia acabado de terminar (ou pelo menos ela havia) o namoro com o amor de toda a sua vida, e do nada um estranho que inconscientemente ela havia deixado dormir em sua própria casa fazia com que ela se sentisse como uma adolescente apaixonada?

_Anna, foque-se! Você vai completar dezoito anos na semana que vem, não pode agir como uma idiota de treze!_ Ela gritou para si mesma, relembrando o que já sabia. Iria completar a idade adulta. Como podia agir assim? _Urgh!_

Marcus não estava consciente da batalha que ocorria na mente daquela humana, mas pôde sentir um laço estranho formar-se entre ele e ela. Um laço que não havia notado até aquele instante. Quis se estrangular no segundo seguinte. Estava criando afeição por uma humana? Como podia?

"Er, está com fome?" Annabelle perguntou. Ele revirou os olhos; ela não poderia sonhar que sua última refeição fora quase padrasto dela. Mas claro, ele emitiu esse detalhe.

xxx

A vitamina de banana caiu com um barulho de algo pastoso dentro no grande copo com slogan da coca-cola. Marcus cogitou o gosto daquele suco estranho, mas afastou a idéia rapidamente. Não lhe agradava o cheiro, e com certeza, nunca gostaria do gosto. A humana olhou-o com um sinal de interrogação, bebericando o conteúdo que havia preparado.

Dois segundos depois ela torceu o nariz. Estava estragado. Então não havia mais nada comestível naquela casa. Annabelle sentiu seu estômago afundar. Não tinha dinheiro.

"Não está bom?" Marcus perguntou, olhando-a da mesma forma que ela havia feito. Annabelle engoliu em seco. No dia anterior ele havia pagado o táxi, se ela contasse sobre sua falta de dinheiro permanente, ela tinha certeza de que ele tentaria forçá-la a aceitar que pagasse o desjejum em algum café.

Ela suspirou. Talvez restasse algum dinheiro a mais dentro do pote de bolachas que sua mãe costumava esconder debaixo da pia. Mas só poderia pegar uma pequena fração, já que grande parte daquele dinheiro era reservada para pagar a hipoteca do apartamento. O mundo realmente tinha algo contra ela, pensou tristemente.

Levantou-se da cadeira de fronte a Marcus, deixou seu corpo curvar-se até que seus braços alcançassem o armarinho com a porta torta. Localizou o pote de aço enferrujado. Não havia muita coisa que pudesse aproveitar. Contou algumas poucas moedas.

"Maldito seja," ela esbravejou, percebendo que nem o dinheiro que sua mãe suava tanto para economizar o assassino havia poupado. Onde quer que ele estivesse, ela desejava que estivesse sofrendo.

Marcus não demorou a entender o que se passava. Lidava com esse tipo de pessoa há séculos, e não se surpreendia quando encontrava outro idiota como o assassino da mãe de Annabelle fora. Lembrava-se nitidamente da noite anterior, dos olhos amedrontados do assassino e dos gritos quando a vida estava-lhe sendo levada para o inferno. Desejou poder ressuscitar aquele monstro apenas para que pudesse matá-lo outra vez.

"Ah, droga, eu odeio a minha vida." Annabelle não se importou que estivesse aquele homem como platéia, começou a deixar sua raiva emanar por seus poros e as lágrimas começaram a se acumular em seus olhos; porém, dessa vez, não era por tristeza. Costumava chorar quando estava frustrada ou com um ódio profundo em seu coração, e muitas vezes isso lhe causara várias situações constrangedoras.

"Não devia dizer isso," Marcus sussurrou para ela em um tom quase incompreensível. Uma nuvem de um sentimento estranho passou pelos olhos rubros do vampiro, mas Annabelle não o olhou a tempo de percebê-la. Naquela pequena fração em que ficou oculta dela, ele deixou toda a sua monstruosidade, a parte que provavelmente a assustaria, passar como um flash.

Ela suspirou. A vida continuava.

* * *

**Luisa Evans Cullen:** Que bom que você gostou *-* Ta aí mais uma capítulo. Muito obrigada!

**Sol Swan Cullen:** Suas respostas foram esclarecidas? *-* Muito obrigada por continuar lendo a fic.

**Huff! estou postando igual a uma louca, mas pelo menos estou me contentando com os capítulos. Espero que vocês também! Não esqueçam de deixarem reviews!**

**SNEAK PEAK**

_"Mas o que diabos-" ela começou, mas o homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e deixou seus lábios curvarem para um dos lados, formando o sorriso torto mais bonito e sexy que a garota já vira. Teve de se lembrar como se respirava. "Er, bem vindo. O que deseja?"_


	4. What The Hell Are You

Chapter IV – What The Hell Are You

O cheiro de batata frita e hambúrgueres inundava a pequena lanchonete em que Annabelle trabalhava. Talvez, muito talvez, seu chefe lhe adiantaria o salário do mês, e tudo estaria bem. Ganhava o suficiente para pagar a hipoteca, mas temia não ter o dinheiro que precisava para se alimentar. Pelo menos podia comer o que quisesse enquanto estivesse em seu turno de trabalho.

Observou tristonha o sol se pôr, deixando o alaranjado costumeiro reluzindo nos vidros e espelhos. A maioria dos clientes havia se ido, e a não ser um senhor de mais de oitenta anos que freqüentemente visitava a lanchonete, estava sozinha. Glória, a garota mexicana que trabalhava consigo, terminara de se vestir. Mais meia hora e faria o mesmo que a colega de trabalho, que deixava a entrada do estabelecimento com uma satisfação palpável.

O senhor virou-se para encarar a porta assim que o sininho que avisava um novo cliente tiniu. Annabelle colocou o melhor sorriso que poderia enfiar em seu rosto e encarou o cliente. Quase engasgou com a própria saliva quando o identificou. Marcus.

"Mas o que diabos-" ela começou, mas o homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e deixou seus lábios curvarem para um dos lados, formando o sorriso torto mais bonito e sexy que a garota já vira. Teve de se lembrar como se respirava. "Er, bem vindo. O que deseja?"

Marcus, ao contrário do senhor que estava em uma das mesinhas, sentou-se na bancada. A cadeira giratória que escolheu, rangeu com o peso extra que recebera, mas o suportou. Annabelle fingiu desamassar seu vestido de garçonete (de um horrível rosa salmão com detalhes em azul-céu e uma sandália de plástico do mesmo tom dos detalhes) e tentou acalmar seu coração. Seu peito quase explodiu.

"Perguntei por você em seu prédio," ele disse simplesmente, quase como se comentasse o clima que fazia. Antes que ela pudesse lhe falar algo, o senhor abandonou seu lugar, passou rápido por ela (abandonando uma nota de dez libras como gorjeta) e saiu pela porta. Agora sim Annabelle estava sozinha; mas não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Voltou sua atenção a Marcus. "Não pense que estou te seguindo, apenas houve algumas... circunstâncias extenuáveis que me obrigaram a pedir por ajuda. Porém, lhe pagarei." Agora, sem medo ou tristeza, ela pôde sentir uma leve indicação de existência de um sotaque estrangeiro em algumas palavras que ele dizia. Não reconheceu qual nacionalidade pertencia.

"Você não é daqui, não é?" Ela começou a brincar com a gola de seu vestido, mas internamente, rezava para que seu coração parasse de pular. Tinha medo de que ele escutasse.

Marcus encarou-a por detrás de seus óculos escuro. Ele escutava o coração dela palpitar de um modo frenético, e chegou à conclusão que gostava do jeito que interferia nas funções da garota.

"Não, não sou," respondeu, rodando entre os dedos o saleiro. Nenhum grão caiu.

Annabelle sabia que era o máximo que conseguiria arrancar dele, então decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa. "O que precisa de mim?"

"Um lugar para ficar."

"Oh," ela deixou escapar. Mal conseguia se comportar bem a frente de Marcus naquele pouco tempo que o conhecia. Imaginou-se vivendo com ele sobre o mesmo teto por dias a fio. Deixou de lado o pensamento rapidamente. "Ok, mas você terá que ajudar com a hipoteca e..."

"Hey, Anna, eu disse que eu irei ajudar." Quando ele falou, levou suas mãos até a frente, em gesto que apenas faria se algum policial o interceptasse no meio da rua. O peito dela ficou a ponto de explodir.

Ela suspirou, mantendo sua mão em seu peito. Rezou para que o maldito coração se acalmasse.

"Mas primeiro, você deve me contar o que diabos você é."

* * *

**Desculpem pelo capítulo minúsculo, mas eu precisava postar essa parte antes de ir dormir. Quero dizer, vou ficar algumas horas apreciando o livro que mamãe me comprou. Adoro André Vianco, e agora finalmente vou poder ler "Bento". Tirando os palavrões a parte, é uma história muito boa. Ok, deixem reviews!**

_**Ah! Eu fiz a capa da fic. Quem quiser conferir, está no meu profile!**_

**SNEAK PEAK**

_Marcus temia aquela pergunta, e finalmente ela havia vindo à tona. O que responderia? Não poderia dizer a verdade, mas pelo pouco tempo que convivera com aquela estranha humana que lhe causava sensações desconhecidas, ele sabia que não teria como fugir. Dizer a verdade ou mentir?_

_Dizer a verdade._


	5. Bloody Hell

Chapter V – Bloody Hell

Marcus temia aquela pergunta, e finalmente ela havia vindo à tona. O que responderia? Não poderia dizer a verdade, mas pelo pouco tempo que convivera com aquela estranha humana que lhe causava sensações desconhecidas, ele sabia que não teria como fugir. Dizer a verdade ou mentir?

Dizer a verdade.

Ele endireitou-se na cadeira, procurando estar o mais casual que pudesse. Mas como um vampiro preso em uma fortaleza há mais de mil anos poderia contar a uma humana o que era e ainda agir normalmente? Sentiu uma incrível inveja de Carlisle e seu bando – família – da forma segura que agiam perto dos mortais.

"Talvez não seja a melhor hora," disse, retendo o ar em seus pulmões. O medo de que ela o repudiasse era ainda maior. Sentiu-se pela primeira vez inconformado com as restrições que Aro e o resto dos Volturi impunham a sua raça. Como Edward e sua ex-humana haviam reagido a aquilo tudo? Urgh! O mundo estava estranho demais.

Annabelle continuou mantendo a melhor face de determinação que pôde. Marcus desejou ter o mesmo poder de persuasão que aquela garota tinha. Malditos olhos, pensou, focalizando na imensidão cinza que quase paralisava seu interior. Como poderia pensar em resistir a aquilo?

"Apenas não grite, está bem?" Encheu seu interior de ar e soltou em uma rajada rápida: "Vampiro."

Ela apenas revirou os olhos. Marcus não acreditou.

"Eu sou um vampiro," repetiu, tentando trazer a realidade a ela.

"Ok, eu entendi."

"Como?" Ainda estava incrédulo.

"Dã-ã. Eu ainda tenho um cérebro, sabe?" Analisou-o mais. Era tão obvio, como não havia pensando nisso? "Talvez o fato de que seus olhos sejam vermelhos e você só apareceu quando já não há mais sol no céu, seja algo que devemos considerar," ela disse, apoiando-se na bancada que os separava. Seu rosto estava a alguns centímetros do dele.

O hálito quente da humana tocou o rosto frio de Marcus. A sensação era tão boa, que indagou se seria a mesma coisa a pele dela tocando a sua. Quis se chutar no segundo seguinte. Porque estava pensando nessas malditas coisas?

"Sol não é o problema," ele conseguiu finalmente dizer. Olhou para os lados em busca de algum fio de luz restante. Sorriu ao encontrar um canto da lanchonete que ainda possuía raios solares. "Continuou com a política de 'não gritar', então poupe meus ouvidos."

Com passos vagarosos, cobriu a distância que necessitava até o lugar que desejou. Annabelle também fizera o mesmo, mas ainda estavam divididos pelo balcão. Isso era bom. O autocontrole de Marcus não incluía há muito tempo a atração física. Mas ele ainda não admitia que sentisse algo por ela. Era como negar tudo que acreditara ao longo de todos os séculos de sua existência. Humanos eram comida; outros sentimentos eram proibidos.

Maldita humana!

A sensação de ter o sol tocando sua pele era um pouco incômoda. A quentura local não se espalhava por seu corpo, e apenas aquele lugar parecia estar sendo consumido em chamas. Queria poder saber como diabos aqueles humanos estranhos conseguiam passar o dia todo debaixo daquilo. Era tão... quente!

No mesmo instante que havia luz tocando a pele dele, Annabelle mordeu a própria língua para não dizer algo que deixaria Marcus confuso ou nervoso. Era como se, de uma hora para outra, algum ser havia incrustado milhões de pedacinhos minúsculos de diamante em sua pele. Ela brilhava com tal intensidade que a garota teve de piscar algumas vezes até que se acostumasse com aquilo. Agora entendia o porquê da aversão a sol dele. Só Deus saberia o que aconteceria se Marcus saísse na rua daquele jeito.

Mas ainda sim, ele era lindo. Sobrenatural.

Então foi rápido demais para que pudesse impedir. A vontade de rir passou por sua boca e escapou em um quase espirro. Quando deu por si, estava curvada para cima da bancada e uma risada histérica fluía por seus lábios. Marcus não acreditou.

"Meu deus, eu passo a vida toda lendo livros cujos vampiros desapareciam no ar com o simples toque do sol... E veja o que eu encontro! Hahahaha!" Riu até que sua barriga começasse a protestar. "Você é inacreditável!"

Marcus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. O que o mundo havia se tornado? Um covil de loucos?

"My my! Eu sou inacreditável? Eu acabei de dizer que sou um vampiro e mostrei a pior monstruosidade que alguém poderia possuir. E você apenas ri!" Não sabia se sentia-se feliz ou nervoso. Então se lembrou de uma parte importante dessa vida que carregava consigo. "Eu... Como acha que me alimento?"

O riso de Annabelle parou. Ah, aquilo.

"Uhm, presumo que sangue, certo?"

"E sabe o que tenho que fazer com os humanos que são meus alimentos?"

Os olhos dela involuntariamente esbugalharam-se. _Controle-se_, uma voz ordenou dentro de si. Mas como não o faria? Marcus, aquele Marcus que a havia ajudado no meio de uma tempestade e até tentara fazer-lhe sentir-se melhor com a morte de sua mãe, não poderia ser um assassino. Não como Benjamin, não como os muitos que via nos noticiários de manhã. _Aquele_ Marcus era bom demais para que o fosse. Não podia. Era uma piada absurda!

Mas se ele era vampiro como dizia (e ela acreditava piamente nisso), ele teria de se alimentar de sangue. Teria de _matar _para sobreviver. A maldita lei dos mais fortes. Queria poder não se importar com aquilo, porém não pôde deixar de imaginar quantas pessoas haviam perdido suas vidas. Quantas famílias desfeitas, quantas dores causadas.

Imaginou-se no lugar de uma das vitimas. Em uma noite escura, presa em um beco. E aquele vulto enorme cujos olhos brilhavam com um rubro diabólico, ansiando por sua vida. Sentiu um tremor horrível passar por seus membros e terminar em sua coluna vertebral.

Não, ela tinha de racional. Ela precisava.

Respirou fundo, tendo de se lembrar como fazia. Seu corpo protestou, mas mesmo assim ela abriu sua boca. Fechou. O que diria a ele?

"Não precisa dizer nada," ele disse, e antes que ela pudesse impedir, ele havia ido.

Idiota. Como o deixara ir? Maldito vampiro.

_Vampiro._

_

* * *

_**Wah, hoje tive duas aulas de química, duas de física e duas de matemática. Minha escola quer ou não me matar? Sorte que hoje não é integral D: Quarta, Quinta e Sexta são aulas o dia todo, das sete da manhã até as cinco e dez. Eu quero morrer D: BTW, mais um capítulo. XD**

**Teyas: **Obrigada por estar lendo. E agradeço pelo review.

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Own, fico muito feliz mesmo que esteja a ler essa humilde fanfic. E ainda mais estais a gostar *-* Uhm, probleminhas a caminho! Lembre-se, Aro odeia perder. E claro, tem tanto coisa anda para se esclarecer...

**SNEAK PEAK**

_Chegava a um parquinho de crianças humanas, abandonado pelo horário tardio. Mas não pôde deixar de notar uma bela garota balançando-se tristemente no balanço enferrujado. Estava sozinha, seria uma ótima refeição depois das horas a fio que passara correndo. Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Seria mais um simples desaparecimento._


	6. Good Gilly, Bad Gilly

Chapter VI – Good Gilly, Bad Gilly

O sol havia se ido, seus passos ecoavam pela rua deserta. Podia sentir o poder _dele _fluindo pelo ar, assim como os de muitos outros humanos. Ah! Quanto poder desperdiçado. Aro se tornaria tão mais feliz com aquelas adições a sua guarda... Mas não era a Aro que devia sua lealdade. Precisava de seu mestre. De seu criador. De seu pai.

Chegava a um parquinho de crianças humanas, abandonado pelo horário tardio. Mas não pode deixar de notar uma bela garota balançando-se tristemente no balanço enferrujado. Estava sozinha, seria uma ótima refeição depois das horas a fio que passara correndo. Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Seria mais um simples desaparecimento.

Sua boca estaria cheia d'água se ainda fosse humano. Imaginou-se afastando os cabelos louros dela e expondo a pele alva de seu pescoço. Seu doce sangue descendo por sua garganta e sua vida sendo drenada a cada nova sugada. Irresistível.

A garota nunca saberia o que a havia matado ao menos que ele mesmo quisesse. Seus passos não seriam mais notados, e a distância não superaria a de dez metros. Cinco metros... O cheiro _dele_. O que faria ali?

A humana levantou seu olhar, como se sentisse também a nova companhia que recebia. Ele rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma moita alta. Marcus, seu senhor, fez o mesmo caminho que havia feito, mas ao contrário de si próprio, ele chamou a sua ex-presa. Seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso, e ele pôde também detectar que a humana sorria de volta.

"Pensei que me evitaria pelo resto da noite, seu bobo," ela disse, e o escondido sentiu raiva da insolência dela. Como podia falar naquele tom com Marcus, um dos grandes reis vampiros? Mas seu senhor não pareceu se importar, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto mantinha sua visão apenas focada no rosto lindo dela.

"Eu ainda tenho de arranjar um lugar para passar o dia, e não poderia apenas pagar um quarto de hotel. Você está se saindo de muita utilidade para mim." Mas o tom de fingimento estava ali. Marcus estava mascarando algo, e o escondido também notou. Urgh. O que estava havendo?

Então a expressão dele fechou-se. A menina não deixou de notar.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, pondo-se de pé em um pulo.

"Temos companhia." E apontou para o lugar em que o escondido mantinha-se invisível dos olhos de Marcus e Annabelle. "Vamos, apareça!"

Com sua rapidez sobrenatural, pôs-se ao lado da garota. O cheiro dela era tão tentador...

"Meu mestre." Curvou-se em uma mesura, deixando seu corpo inclinar-se mais do que devia. Os olhos do escondido ainda mantinham-se de canto, encarando Annabelle. "Fico com tanta alegria por finalmente encontrá-lo!"

Marcus não sabia se poderia dizer o mesmo. O pequeno vampiro, mais novo ainda que Jane e Alec aparentavam, deixava seus olhos infantis lavaram Annabelle com desejo. Os cabelos cor de mogno caíam pela testa, moldavam-se ao redor do rosto angelical e se extinguiam antes de chegarem até os ombros esguios. Trajava uma roupa usual para crianças daquela idade, uma camiseta com um desenho infantil que desconhecia e uma calça jeans. Os pés estavam descalços.

"Espero que o senhor me apresente à humana," cantarolou, postando-se ereto. Sua voz soou ainda mais infantil aos ouvidos de Annabelle, e ela imaginou aquela pequena criança vampira matando suas vítimas; como as atraía com aquele rosto inocente e aquele seu jeito delicado.

Marcus revirou os olhos. Aquele vampiro não oferecia perigo nenhum à garota, não tinha o que temer. "Esta é Annabelle," disse, gesticulando. Virou-se para encarar os olhos cinza que tanto o vaziam se perder. "E este é Virgilius."

O garoto suspirou com pesar. Annabelle não conseguia ainda encará-lo.

"Annabelle pode me chamar de Gilly, meu senhor. É assim como todos me chamam," protestou, demonstrando a infantilidade que seu corpo aparentava. Mas então, de repente, seu olhar mutou-se para um ar diabólico. "A menos que não seja importante. Geralmente eu não conto meu nome a refeições."

Ah, então era por isso que não tinha bons sentimentos por Gilly, Marcus pensou. Annabelle não pareceu abalar-se. "Ela não é comida." Os lábios de Marcus curvaram-se para cima e um rosnado baixo escapou por entre seus dentes.

"Agora que a sessão de apresentação foi feita, poderíamos voltar para casa? Quero poder ligar para a polícia e perguntar se encontraram o corpo do Ben," ela torceu o nariz ao lembrar-se do que Marcus já havia lhe contado; matara o assassino da mãe dela. Mas sentiu-se feliz em saber que pelo menos um inocente havia sido poupado no lugar daquele execrado homem.

Gilly voltou a olhá-la atentamente. A garota tinha sangue frio.

"Parece que eu vou me dar muito bem com ela," aprovou. Gilly também podia sentir um raio de energia estranha passar pelo sistema da menina Annabelle. Se um dia seu senhor a mudasse, teriam uma bela recém-nascida com poderes excepcionais. Desejou estar perto quando ela acordasse. Seria maravilhoso!

xxx

Annabelle teve o primeiro pesadelo há tempos, naquele dia. Quando acordou dele, ainda era de madrugada. Seu corpo estava consciente dos dois vampiros estavam em sua sala, provavelmente conversando. _Vampiros não dormiam_, repassou em sua cabeça. Gilly havia demonstrado uma alegria lúgubre ao contar os detalhes sórdidos que Marcus havia-lhe escondido sobre os vampiros, e também adicionou todo o seu conhecimento sobre os Volturi. Incluindo até que Marcus era um dos líderes daquela organização que beirava o mais perto de reis que os vampiros possuíam.

Mas Gilly não era um Volturi. Era apenas uma criatura mudada por Marcus apenas para alguns poucos serviços que Aro necessitasse, e eram tão raras essas decisões que o pequeno vampiro havia apenas descoberto sobre a fuga de Marcus há poucos dias. Annabelle não sabia se sentia medo dele, mas pelo menos gostava do jeito de Gilly. Gilly _gostava_ de contar coisas. Ao contrário de Marcus.

"Olá," Gilly cantarolou, enquanto flutuava até perto de si. Seu olhar não estava mais daquele diabólico que temia, mas ela sabia que isso não importava muito. Marcus estava estirado no sofá que pertencia a ele agora. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela não deixou de imaginar o que diabos se passava em sua cabeça.

Annabelle sorriu, e correu para a cozinha. Gilly a seguiu.

"Meu senhor me contou tudo sobre você," ele disse com um tom de voz brincalhão, "Porém, eu sei que ele não te disse uma coisa."

Annabelle parou de procurar pelo cereal que havia comprado naquela tarde. O que mais Gilly tinha a contar?

"Meu senhor era um dos três reis," continuou, sentindo-se mais estimulado pelo interesse da menina, "então não seria estranho que Aro viesse atrás dele. Fico imaginando quando finalmente ele deixará Londres."

O peito de Annabelle afundou. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

"Não poderemos ficar aqui para sempre, doce Anna. Muito em breve deixaremos esse lugar, e então..."

"E então o que?" ela deixou escapar. Respirava com dificuldade.

Gilly sorriu.

"A menos que deixe que eu te mude. É o único jeito, e então poderá continuar conosco." Ouve um rosnado alto na sala, e no segundo seguinte Marcus olhava ferozmente para o pequeno vampiro.

"Nunca. Mais. Sugira. Isso," disse pausadamente. O ódio que emanou em sua voz fora quase palpável a Annabelle. "Ela continua humana!"

A garota continuou parada em seu lugar, processando tudo. O que aconteceria se Marcus não estivesse ali? Sabia que assim que ele deixasse sua casa, a dor das perdas apenas aumentaria, mas dessa vez a faria mal. Não queria. Não podia viver sem ele.

Mas então, o que sentia? Era carinho? Não, era maior do que um simples sentimento de amizade. Amava ele? Sim, devia ser isso. _Era_ isso.

Marcus olhou-a como sempre fazia, temendo que finalmente ela percebesse o perigo que rondava a sua vida ao deixá-lo viver tão próximo. Mas então, pela segunda vez em sua vida, aquele inexplicável laço que já havia visto unir tantos casais, fluiu por ele e entrelaçou a jovem humana. Podia ver a intensidade daquilo. Era amor.

"Annabelle..."

Os olhos delas inundaram. Não queria que ele fosse embora. Não iria permitir!

Sentiu os braços frios dele apertarem-na contra o seu peito marmóreo. Ao menos estava segura pelo tempo que lhes restava.

A primeira gota de lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

* * *

**Tá, eu sei, estou virando viciada em postar. E não, eu não vou enrolar com capítulos que ficam naquela de "ah, eu tenho medo de você". Nem a Bella teve, porque a Annabelle vai ter? BTW, ela não é de ferro. É claro que o negócio de matar a assustou, mas é algo que ela consegue controlar. Marcus vale a pena, sabe xD Gilly é meu personagem favorito do mundo todo (tirando o Marcus *-*). Meu deus, eu adoro ele (mesmo que seja MEU OC xD). E não estranhem o nome dele; é quase igual ao do meu pai (vulgo Virgilio). E sim, podem falar que o nome dele é estranho e pá. Eu acho meu nome estranho também (eu e o resto do mundo). Agora, as respostas das reviews!**

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Caius é bonitinho D: Eu estava lendo uma fic com ele. Ele ficou tão... catito *-* Sim, os santinhos sempre são os piores. Falo isso por que eu vive uma coisa medonha com um santinho, e não foi bom D: Ná, ela só levou um susto. Poxa, ela perdeu a mãe e o namorado (que ainda falarei mais dele). Mas a Anna ama o Marcus. Amor não maxuca (fisicamante, pelo menos. e não contamos a Bella x).

**Teyas: **Ah, você adivinhou, que má D: BTW, sim, os Cullen aparecem nessa fic. Aro terá uma linda surpresa ò.ó AH! E A NESSIE TAMBÉM!

**Obs.: Estou preparando para ter a segunda temporada (?) da Enchanted. Já tem até nome *-* Chamará Blood Ties (maldito seriado da HBO que roubou minha ideia (?)**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

_Marcus velara o sono de Annabelle naquela noite. Ele a escutara chorar calada horas a fio, e sentiu que seu coração quebrava a cada novo soluço. Prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais a faria chorar; ela não merecia. De repente, lembrou-se de uma velha frase dita por alguém que não mais se lembrava: "Um coração não precisa bater para ser machucado." Realmente tinha razão._


	7. Broken Fragile Heart

Chapter VII – Broken Fragile Heart

Marcus velara o sono de Annabelle naquela noite. Ele a escutara chorar calada horas a fio, e sentiu que seu coração quebrava a cada novo soluço. Prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais a faria chorar; ela não merecia. De repente, lembrou-se de uma velha frase dita por alguém que não mais se lembrava: "Um coração não precisa bater para ser machucado."

Realmente tinha razão.

Gilly pedira desculpas, e Marcus sabia que não havia sido intenção do vampiro fazer Annabelle sofrer. Gilly amava seu senhor, e nada contra ele faria (e isso aplicava o mesmo à menina). Porém, não voltava o mal que havia causado; Annabelle, nos dias que se seguiram, tornou-se quieta e facilmente perdida em pensamentos, e tornou as coisas ainda mais difíceis a Marcus.

Era um fato que teria logo de fugir de Londres, e seu destino já havia sido escolhido previamente. Mas o problema era: Deveria ou não levar Annabelle?

Marcus já sofrera tantas perdas em sua vida que talvez mais uma acabasse por transformá-lo novamente no zumbi que costumava ser. Seu modo mesquinho deixava-o temeroso com relação à jovem Annabelle. Algumas vezes por dia – raríssimas, ele sabia – pegava-se indagando se desaparecer faria melhor a ela; mas então vinha-lhe a imagem da ex-humana Bella. E se algo do gênero acontecesse a aquela tão frágil garota que tanto lhe importava?

Talvez pudesse mudar seu modo de ser, mudar seus hábitos e adaptar-se apenas para fazê-la melhor. Carlisle havia conseguido e vivia feliz com sua grande família. Por que a sua, em formação, não poderia? Lembrou-se daqueles vampiros de Denali, vizinhos e praticantes da vida que seu amigo criara. Eles também haviam conseguido, e eram velhas criaturas que já haviam provado do doce sabor do sangue humano. Mas lá estavam, convivendo pacificamente com os humanos. E se isso significasse a segurança de _sua_ humana, estaria feliz. Bem. Perfeito.

Gilly, o tão perceptivo Gilly, não deixou de ler as feições de seu mestre. O que devia estar tramando?

"Meu senh-"

"Acho que teremos grandes mudanças em breve, pequeno Gilly," disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Depois de Annabelle, sorrisos espontâneos lhe escapavam habitualmente, e não seria ele a negar a si.

xxx

Annabelle, diferente de Marcus, não conseguia assimilar seus problemas com tanta facilidade. E isso também incluía sua falta de hábito em resolvê-los. Naquele final de tarde, dois dias antes de seu aniversário de dezoito anos, preocupava-se em lavar os últimos pratos da outrora gigante pilha. Glória atendia os últimos clientes, mas ao contrário da amiga que estava na cozinha, ela notara a falta de um cliente fiel. Onde estava Arthur, o simpático senhor que costumava comer na lanchonete?

Em seu lugar, ela observou, havia dois estranhos de capas pretas e com óculos escuros. Suas peles eram brancas como de cadáveres e ambos possuíam cabelo escuro. O mais alto, de uma aparência mais arredia e digna de medo, olhava fixamente para a porta, enquanto o outro girava com um tédio bem visto a colher pousada em seu prato com uma sopa vermelha e fumegante. O menor deixava seu emaranhado negro cair até os ombros, um detalhe que a lembrou do homem estranho que vinha buscar Annabelle nos últimos dias nos finais dos turnos.

Mas, do lugar em que estava, ela sentiu seu peito arfar. Eles eram indescritivelmente lindos, detalhes dos rostos bem desenhados. E ainda sim, temia-os. Talvez o tamanho e as roupas, ou talvez o olhar que a haviam dado quando adentraram pela porta da frente. Era como se quisessem comê-la.

Um barulho alto veio da cozinha, e Glória correu para identificar o porquê. Encontrou Annabelle com uma das mãos banhada em sangue e um prato em cacos espalhado no chão. O rosto da amiga estava banhado por lágrimas que ela forçava em suprimir. O que estava acontecendo?

"Anna!" chamou, pegando um pano pendurado na parede e enrolando na mão machucada. Annabelle não lhe disse nada, não parecia estar se concentrando na dor ou no ambiente que habitava, estavam com um olhar vago. Estranho, a mexicana pensou. A amiga não era assim. "Vou chamar George do consultório ao lado. Ele vai poder fechar esse corte horrível."

Glória arrastou Annabelle até fora da cozinha, deparando-se com vários clientes confusos. Porém, estranhamente, Annabelle deixou seus olhos pararam nos homens de roupa negra. Em um segundo ela estava paralisada, no outro, aterrorizada.

"Pegue o telefone," Annabelle ordenou.

"Mas eu vou chamar o..."

"Glória, pega o diabos de telefone," sussurrou desesperada. Como aqueles homens a haviam encontrado? Tentou lembrar-se das descrições que Gilly havia lhe dado de cada Volturi. Aquele alto, tão forte como um halterofilista, sabia chamar-se Felix. Então, se aquele era o sem dom algum Felix, o companheiro seria Demetri. E isso explicava porque estava ali. O dom, o presente, de Demetri era a caça. Haviam encontrado Marcus?

Glória trouxe-lhe o telefone azul desbotado. Annabelle discou o número do pequeno – e caro – celular que Marcus havia comprado para situações como essa. No primeiro toque ele atendeu. A respiração da garota saiu aliviada.

"Marcus, eles estão aqui," sussurrou tão baixo que mal podia escutar a própria voz. Focou seu olhar nos dois homens; sem sinal de que haviam escutado. "Porque eles estão atrás de mim?"

Houve um rosnado alto do outro lado da linha, Annabelle checou os homens mais uma vez. Nada.

"Chegarei em poucos segundos. Gilly está arrumando suas coisas. Vamos para a América."

* * *

**Sol Swan Cullen:** Ah, falta do que fazer ajuda muito XD Gilly é assustador? Tadinho, ele sofreu tanto... Ainda farei um capítulo com ele explicando a vida dele. São tantas coisas para explicar... E ainda preciso dar introdução a continuação dessa fic. Pelo menos eu já sei o final (Muahahaha! E a Bella que influenciará). Espero que esse capítulo não tenha demorado.

**Vicky Arroyo: **Escrevo? Muito obrigada! Sim, Volturi são os melhores dos melhores. Os melhores do New Moon e Breaking Dawn!

**Teyas: **Eu tenho uma leve suspeita de que eles são traumatizados assim por causa do que eles já sofreram. Mas um dia desses eu pergunto pro Marcus e te respondo, tá (?) Quem dera eu pudesse D: BTW, Obrigada pela review! A você e as meninas.

**SNEAK PEAK**

_**(Sem Sneak Peak hoje D:) Deixaremos as supresas da fuga de Marcus, Gilly e Annabelle ser emocianante (ou nem tanto, porque essa escritora aqui não sente que escreve o suficientemente bem para detalhar uma história que poderia ser legal, mas é estragada por sua escrita péssima). BTW, deixem review!**_


	8. The Rainy Forks

Chapter VIII – The Rainy Forks

Annabelle tinha pouca consciência do que fazia. Sua mão estava adormecida pela dor do corte, sua respiração estava falha e seu coração quase transpassava seu peito. Sabia que existia uma pequena porta que dava para um beco entre a lanchonete e o consultório vizinho. Talvez pudesse sair por lá e encontrar Marcus, e assim Demetri e Felix não dariam sua falta. Não haviam a reconhecido, e supostamente nem deviam saber quem ela era.

Quando estava livre da lanchonete, no canto mais escuro na pequena passagem, ela encontrou a nova razão de sua vida. Marcus estava encostado em um dos muros, e Annabelle perguntou-se se de alguma forma ele podia ler sua mente. Ele a conhecia tão bem...

"Oh, Marcus, eles estão lá dentro..." Annabelle choramingou, correndo para os braços do vampiro. Marcus a aceitou sem dizer nenhuma palavra. "O que faremos?"

Ele sorriu, e a garota viu-se perdida na beleza estonteante que o vampiro possuía. Não se permitiu olhar para os olhos negros de sede dele; tinha medo de acabar presa a aquela visão e nunca mais voltar à realidade. Sentiu as mãos frias dele traçarem um caminho em linha reta do começo de suas costas até que prendessem em ambos os lados o rosto de Annabelle. A respiração gelada dele chocou-se de um modo agradável com sua pele.

Annabelle deixou que seus pés ficassem nas suas pontas, erguendo-se até mais perto do seu alvo. Os lábios preenchidos de Marcus estavam a pouquíssimos centímetros quando o vampiro permitiu que eles tocassem os da menina. E mesmo sabendo dos riscos, temendo em algum ponto do seu subconsciente, ela beijou-o. Podia ler a tensão que ele emanava pela parte que os dois mantinham juntas, mas ele continuou. Annabelle passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Aos poucos seus pulmões começaram a protestar com a falta de oxigenação, mas ela não ligou; continuou ao comando de seus hormônios.

Eventualmente Marcus foi o obrigado a encerrar. Annabelle não permitiu no primeiro momento, porém, afrouxou seus braços e deu um passo para trás. Ela havia beijado Marcus. Havia beijado um vampiro.

E gostara. Muito.

"Precisamos ir," foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, lançando a garota à suas costas e partindo em sua máxima velocidade. Annabelle não sentiu alguma vertigem ou náusea enquanto passava como um raio pelas construções e carros (ninguém os notava); amava velocidade e não pareceu surpresa ao provar o quanto vampiros eram velozes. Gilly realmente não havia exagerado, pesou, prendendo ainda mais firme seu corpo contra o de seu salvador. O frio que brincava contra sua pele era agradável, e ela quis que aquela sensação durasse para sempre.

xxx

Gilly aguardava seu senhor e a jovem Annabelle a frente do grande aeroporto internacional de Londres. Não se preocupou em admirar a arquitetura moderna como teria feito, estava tenso e queria deixar a Europa o quanto antes. Os Volturi eram muito mais fortes naquela região do mundo, e facilmente poderiam prender seu mestre outra vez. Na América seria diferente; poderiam ter dias de antecipação, e se tudo fluísse como havia planejado, aquela pequena filha adotiva de Carlisle deixaria a fuga com cem por cento de segurança.

Suas mãos fechavam-se contra o corrimão quando avistou a poucos metros um táxi parar e desembarcar um casal que tanto conhecia. Marcus seguia a frente, seu rosto estava fechado (mas Gilly leu um pequeno sinal de felicidade que nunca havia visto desde que _ela_ ainda estava viva), ao contrário do escarlate de Annabelle. A garota estava confusa e deslocada.

"Vou pegar as passagens e os vistos. Aguardem-me no portão de embarque para aviões particulares," ordenou Marcus, passando direto por Gilly sem lançar-lhe um olhar. Gilly virou-se para Annabelle, que apenas deu de ombros, corando ainda mais.

O pequeno vampiro bufou baixinho e puxou pelas mãos a humana. Juntos cruzaram a maior parte do aeroporto. Annabelle agradeceu pela cor das íris em que se encontravam as de Marcus e Gilly; não precisariam se preocupar com seus disfarces (mesmo que no fundo ela temia pela dor da sede que sentiam. Aqueles dois vampiros eram sua nova família).

"Sabe, Gilly, eu estive há algum tempo curiosa," começou a garota. Seu olhar pousou em uma cadeira confortável há alguns metros, mas o mini-vampiro continuou em seu lugar. Ela revirou os olhos e esperou por sua resposta.

"Uhm," ele murmurou, mal prestando atenção. Estava submerso em seus pensamentos, revisando seu plano e tentando encontrar alguma falha. Não havia.

"Marcus me contou que possuí um poder, que vocês dois na verdade possuem. Eu queria saber que poder é esse."

Gilly aguardou que um casal passasse apressado por eles, carregando uma menina que aparentava ter a mesma idade que si. Ao final olhou a amiga intrigado.

"Desde quando vem pensando nisso?" perguntou, fugindo do assunto. Sabia que não lhe adiantava tentar, mas preferiria ter Marcus ao seu lado quando chegasse ao ponto dos poderes. Temia deixar a menina desnecessariamente descontrolada.

"Há algum tempo," ela confessou, mas voltou a permanecer calada. Queria sua resposta. E já.

Gilly suspirou. Era por isso que odiava humanos, eram tão... inquietos.

"Marcus é uma criatura que sempre me intrigou, se quer saber. Seu poder é algo muito útil para Aro, e é por isso de estarmos agora aqui. Meu senhor pode ver os laços que unem as pessoas," revelou, porém, ao ver um ponto de interrogação nos olhos cinzas da garota, voltou a explicar com um pigarro baixou. "Por exemplo, se estivéssemos em uma guerra e os inimigos fossem no mesmo número que nós, o que deveríamos fazer? É claro que a resposta coerente seria acabar com os líderes deles, dispersando os soldados e acabando com eles facilmente. Mas como descobri-los? Marcus procuraria, em meio aos laços de sentimento que ligam aqueles inimigos uns aos outros, qual recebia admiração maior ou mais respeito."

"Ele sabe quando alguém ama outra pessoa apenas por olhá-las juntas?"

"Sim, digamos que sim."

Annabelle absorveu aquela nova informação. Quanta coisa havia aprendido em tão pouco tempo! Mas não deixou de sorrir, _seu_ Marcus eram realmente especial. Riu ainda mais quando percebeu o quanto possessa se tornara quando algo englobava aquele vampiro.

"E você?" perguntou ao final, suprimindo o orgulho que inflamou em seu peito. Ah, como amor era estranho. Há quanto tempo mesmo conhecia Marcus? Parecia tantas décadas...

Gilly também sorriu.

"Digamos que o que posso fazer se aplique apenas aos seres humanos. Eu só conheci um outro vampiro com uma capacidade parecida com a minha, mas em seu caso, seu poder apenas funcionava aos vampiros. Ele chama-se Elezear, e pelo que sei, vive com um bando vegetariano." Annabelle sabia o que aquela expressão significava. Marcus já a havia usado. "Posso dizer quem poderá ter algum dom quando tornar-se como eu. Não sei dizer qual, apenas sei que terá. Também posso anular a influencia que outros vampiros possam ter sobre algum humano-"

"Tipo não deixar que aquela Jane me torturasse?" Annabelle interrompeu. O pensamento sobre aquela pequena vampira assolava sua mente. Ela era como Gilly, inocente na aparência, mas aterrorizadora por dentro.

O vampiro olhou-a estranhamente. Como não havia pensado nisso?

"Sim, eu poderia. Qualquer poder que existisse no mundo, que eu já tenha provado de sua 'essência' seria anulado enquanto você ainda fosse humana. Mas tem um porem. Se tornar-se vampira, carregará ainda a imunidade e nunca mais poderão utilizar esse determinado dom em você."

"E porque eu gostaria de ter Jane fazendo com que eu sinta a pior dor de toda a minha vida?"

"Dor às vezes faz bem, Anna. Lembre-se disso." Então Gilly virou-se para encarar a porta elétrica. Dois segundos depois ela se abriu e a imagem alta e corpulenta de Marcus apareceu. Todos os temores enclausurados no coração de Annabelle se foram apenas ao olhar para aquele vampiro. Estava salva enquanto ele estivesse com ela.

xxx

"- Gilly pôde descobrir apenas isso. Demetri e Felix torturaram um senhor que freqüentava a diariamente a lanchonete que Annabelle trabalhava, tentando obter alguma resposta." A voz de Marcus era baixa e quase não decifrável a Annabelle, que acordava aos poucos.

Uma risada baixinha pertencente à Gilly foi-se ouvida, e logo o pequeno vampiro adicionou: "O velho foi valente. Acho que tinha uma queda por ela." Mais um pouco de sua risada. "Urgh! Que nojo, o homem beirava os setenta!"

Alguém se mexeu suavemente no banco. Um atrito de jeans com o estofado de um carro.

"Eu não seria tão presunçoso assim com as idades, caro Gilly. Não podemos esquecer que já passamos alguns séculos nesse mundo," uma voz desconhecida disse. Annabelle achou-a tão doce quanto à de Marcus. Emitia a mesma aura de sabedoria.

Gilly bufou. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Carlisle."

Os dois homens riram, mas Annabelle não encontrou o riso de Marcus. Tentou abrir seus olhos, que deparam diretamente com os escuros de seu vampiro salvador. Ele deixou aquele sorriso de lado ser gravado em seu rosto marmóreo. A garota piscou algumas vezes até que percebesse que sua cabeça estava apoiada no colo duro e frio de Marcus. Ela corou.

"Bom dia, bela adormecida," saudou Gilly, ficando de joelhos no banco de passageiro e arreganhado sua boca em uma risada do Gato da Alice no País das Maravilhas.

O motorista olhou a humana pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto seu corpo ocupava-se em guiar o luxuoso carro em que estavam. O homem era louro, olhos de uma estranha cor de topázio e branco como pluma. Um vampiro. Um vampiro vegetariano.

"Carlisle, essa é Annabelle," Marcus disse, elevando seu tom a cada letra com um orgulho alienígena a garota. Quem poderia ficar tão feliz em dizer o nome de alguém tão mais simples, quando é Adônis em pessoa?

O vampiro louro sorriu, seus dentes brancos quase brilhavam.

"Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Annabelle. Sou Carlisle Cullen, bem vinda a Forks."

* * *

**Sol Swan Cullen:** Ah, que bom que começou a gostar do Gilly. Desculpe não ter dado pra postar ontem. Eu realmente estava cansada e resolvi tirar o restante da noite de folga. Trabalhei ardualmente pra trazer esse aqui a tempo. Brigada pelas reviews e por continuar acompanhando essa humilde fanfic!

**Vicky Arroyo:** Pelo menos o Carlisle apareceu. Vou começar neste instante o capítulo IX. **Ah!** **Não deixemos de esquecer que essa fic é pós-BD. Teremos Nessie e CIA**. Brigada a você também. As reviews que vocês deixam me fazem ainda mais alegre por postar.

**SNEAK PEEK**

_Ela olhou para os lados. Haviam nove desconhecidos a encarando._


	9. Prologue

Chapter IX – Prologue

_(Anna's POV)_

Você pode me achar insensível, eu sei que isso já passou por sua cabeça. Talvez tenha até imaginado como alguém que perdeu tudo e foi deixada quase na miséria poderia estar reagindo como eu estou. Porém, duvido que você tivesse sido uma garota de luto chorona. Não quando nessa soma incluímos Marcus.

Tudo bem, eu tinha uma vida legal. Mamãe era um amor de pessoa e sinto muita falta dela. Eu até tinha um namorado perfeito, daqueles que você só encontra em filmes. Mas sabe como eles são. Em um instante faz juras de amor, e quando vê que você nunca irá para cama com ele... Você sabe o que acontece.

Minha vida estaria prestes a desabar se Marcus não tivesse deparado na rua comigo e ajudado com o táxi. Meu coração até estaria enterrado em algum lugar com uma simplória placa de "Jaz aqui um coração sofredor". Mas como num passe de mágica, o mundo mudou. Lá estava meu príncipe encantado que eu sempre sonhara (mesmo que sem o cavalo branco e uma armadura _cool_).

Só que, sabe, as coisas nem sempre vão tão bem para mim. Eu nunca esperei que algo fosse feliz e perfeito para sempre, e isso se confirmou quando Gilly apareceu. Agora eu tenho os Volturi atrás de mim, uma má sorte mil vezes multiplicada e um namorado (por falta de uma palavra melhor) que tem sede do meu sangue. Eu não poderia estar mais segura em todo o mundo.

Mas quem disse que um dia eu esperei estar perfeitamente ilesa? É, nunca.

* * *

**N/A: Não se assustem! Só resolvi que de agora em diante ditarei essa história com POVs. Achei que grande parte da essência da coisa estava sendo perdida, e precisava ser re-encontrada. Cá está o prólogo da nova "parte" da fanfic. Estou escrevendo o capítulo X! Estou tão emocionada que eu já tenha alcançado esse número... Bom, deixem review.**


	10. Cullens

Chapter X – Cullens

O sol estava a pino, mas grande parte de seus raios solares eram impedidos por nuvens cinza. Marcus continuou a manter seus olhos fixos na paisagem que passava rapidamente por nós, evitando me olhar. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, eu sabia apenas por ver a expressão vaga impressa tão obviamente em sua face de Adônis. Suspirei e tentei seguir sua ação.

Mas era tudo tão... verde. Inevitavelmente senti-me submersa a uma floresta, com um condensado de árvores cobertas por musgo e liquens em ambos os lados da pista. Até mesmo o cheiro era de uma floresta. Minha nova cidade em que eu seria obrigada a morar (não que contra minha vontade, mas eu ainda gostava de carros, poluição e pessoas. Ou talvez nem tanto).

Forks, vulgo chuva.

Suspiro.

Então deixei que meu cérebro fosse permitido pensar coerentemente (tal qual, há algum tempo não podia). Eu não conseguia me lembrar em que altura eu havia caído no sono enquanto estávamos no jatinho que Marcus havia alugado. Muito menos passava por minha mente como parara em um carro de luxo dirigido por um vampiro louro chamado Carlisle; que ao contrário de Gilly e Marcus, possuía uma pele com menos aparência de fragilidade. O oposto. Eu podia saber apenas de olhar, que a cobertura externa de seu corpo era fria e dura. E seus olhos estranhos eram tão amarelos que beiravam a um dourado escarlate.

Gilly seguiu o trajeto inteiro cantarolando _Moonlight Sonata_, seus olhos escuros chamuscavam alegria. Virou-se pouquíssimas vezes para me incluir a conversa e evitou fazer o mesmo a Marcus; eu escutei a maior parte do tempo calada os relatos que narrara a Carlisle. Muitos tratavam de assuntos que raramente se faziam de meu entendimento, enquanto os outros englobavam notícias de Volterra.

Já começava a entardecer quando terminamos de cruzar a pequena cidade (com não mais de quatro mil habitantes). Fiquei muitíssimo grata quando o vampiro chofer revelou – ao mesmo tempo em que deixava seus dentes brancos como de comerciais de pasta de dente, brilharem para mim pelo retrovisor – que em poucos minutos estaríamos em sua casa. Naquela altura, grande parte de minha perna pinicava com a sensação de dormência, minha garganta estava seca e meu estômago apertava-se de fome.

Passamos sobre a ponte de um rio chamado Calawah (que o condutor fez questão de apontar), cortando uma estrada que se fazia presente na região norte da cidadezinha, as casas passando aos nossos lados como flashes, cada vez maiores. E depois, por mais casas, até que adentramos a uma floresta nevoenta. Começava a perder a paciência (afinal ele havia dito que estávamos _chegando_!) quando o vampiro virou o carro abruptamente em uma estrada de terra. Não havia sinalização, mal era visível por entre as samambaias. As árvores a nossa volta impediam que eu pudesse ver o que vinha a frente, e grande parte disso devia-se as curvas estranhas em forma de serpente que acabamos por deixar para trás em segundos. Mais alguns poucos quilômetros, a floresta abriu-se em uma campina de grama bem aparada. Mas ainda sim, o sol não tocava de todo a mansão, que era coberta pelas sombras de seis cedros centenários que abrangiam meio hectare com suas folhagens.

A mansão me surpreendeu, tive de admitir. Não que eu esperasse um castelo e masmorras, mas definitivamente não era aquilo. Possuía três andares, cujo branco desbotado impregnava as paredes que se estendiam como deveriam ter sido em seu projeto original, várias décadas passadas. Era retangular e sua simetria era perfeita; as janelas e portas largas e de madeira brilhavam com o sol alaranjado que chegava aos cumes da cadeia de montanhas ao longe.

O carro parou perfeitamente estacionado a frente da casa. O primeiro a descer fora Gilly, que em um piscar de olhos já estava na varanda obsoleta aguardando por nós. Carlisle fora o segundo mais rápido, mas eu suspeitava que Marcus quisesse assim. O louro flutuou para longe da BMW, deixando-me à sós com meu vampiro. Ele pintou seu rosto com uma expressão que não consegui identificar; pairava sobre uma determinação palpável e uma dor ininteligível.

"Pedi a Gilly algumas proteções que poderíamos colocar sobre você agora que irá conhecer outros vampiros," começou, olhando-me apenas de esgoela. Sua cabeça continuou em ângulo reto, encarando o estofado do banco do passageiro a sua frente. Apertei com força minha calça jeans e senti uma dor horrível no local enquanto minhas unhas compridas marcavam minha pele. "Não será suscetível a nenhum poder que os vampiros dessa casa possuem, com exceção a leitora do futuro. Quanto aos outros, não deverá se preocupar, sempre estará segura na imensidão de seus pensamentos."

Eu tomei aquilo como algo bom, mesmo com as advertências de Gilly. Pelo que haviam me contado, os Cullen tinham uma prole de superdotados, desde uma vidente até um que podia ler a mente das pessoas. Se eu pudesse ser imune em especial ao último, estaria muito feliz.

"Certo," consegui finalmente gaguejar, destrancado a porta ao meu lado e preparando-me para tocar com meus pés aquele gramado verdejante. Antes que terminasse, uma mão fria segurou meu braço, impedindo-me de prosseguir. Virei meus olhos, encontrando os negros de Marcus.

Voltei minhas pernas para dentro do carro e toquei com as pontas dos dedos o rosto marmóreo dele. Sua pele com aparência sensível pareceu queimar a minha, ao mesmo tempo em que enviava espasmos de eletricidade por todo o meu corpo. Era sempre assim. De repente meu coração tornou-se frenético e um rubor subiu até minhas bochechas. Ele me avaliava.

Só restariam alguns minutos até que tivéssemos de seguir Carlisle e Gilly, eu tinha de agir rápido. Aproximei meus lábios dos dele. Marcus não protestou assim como da outra vez, e até entrelaçou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura para que eu fosse para mais perto. Seus lábios mexiam-se delicadamente contra os meus. Quando com um gesto impensado, tentei aprofundar o beijo. Marcus virou uma estátua.

"Desculpe," sussurrei sem fôlego. Marcus sorriu como se pedisse desculpas e descemos do carro. Eu senti minhas pernas bambas, mas Marcus já passava seu braço em volta de mim e mantinha meu corpo ereto e menos constrangedor. Se eu fosse encontrar uma legião de vampiros bonitos e perfeitos, queria que pelo menos eu pudesse estar no mínimo digna.

Nossos passos foram encobertos pelo cantar de passarinhos que planavam de cedro para cedro, e alguns até haviam passado por minha cabeça em um vôo rasante. Marcus mal os notava, o que me deixou ainda mais insegura. O que ele devia estar pensando? Era o que eu mais gostaria de saber. Começamos a subir os degrauzinhos que davam para a varanda. Quando nos juntamos a Gilly e Carlisle, a porta se abriu. Nove vampiros me encaravam.

Tremi.

Passei meus olhos rapidamente pela decoração da sala incrivelmente iluminada. Os tapetes no chão eram variáveis de branco, combinando com as paredes e o vidro extenso que deixava o sul da propriedade visível. O chão era de uma madeira lustrosa, vigas grossas suspendiam o teto. Os vampiros – tentei não encará-los ainda – estavam parados a frente de um lindo piano de cauda. Mais ao longe, encontrei o sofá – branco! – em que uma garotinha beirando os treze anos também me encarava. Tirando os moradores com suas roupas caras e de grife, qualquer outra coisa era branca, pálida e clara.

Uma das vampiras sorriu para mim. Seus olhos eram do mesmo tom estranho de Carlisle e seu cabelo descia em uma cascata castanha. Por alguma razão, era a única que ainda parecia conservar uma humanidade, uma inocência acima da raça mítica que havia adentrado em minha vida. Era Bella, a mulher em que Marcus havia me contado sobre sua vida.

Tentei relembrar das descrições que me haviam dado. Reconheci o alto e halterofilista Emmett, sorrindo como sempre e encostado no piano; ao seu lado, estava a surpreendentemente loira Rosalie, com os lábios apertados em uma linha reta; Esme era a mais velha, coberta de uma aura de amor e segurava um embrulho escarlate por entre seus braços desnudos e mais grossos. Jasper e Alice, os únicos que não haviam sido mudados por algum membro daquele clã, encontravam-se meio escondidos atrás de Edward. Bella mantinha sua mão direita enroscada nas de seu marido.

Renesmee foi a mais difícil de lembrar o nome. Da última vez que Marcus a tinha visto lembrava uma pequena criança beirando os seus cinco anos, agora, poderia ser uma estudante de uma junior school. Ela brincava com um gatinho minúsculo que miava baixinho.

"Seja bem vinda, Annabelle," Alice Cullen disse. Sua voz lembrou-me daquelas mulheres que cantavam em musicais da Disney. Poderia passar-se pela branca de neve, se a réplica perfeita da personagem de contos de fada não estivesse carregando um presente até a mim.

Esme sorria enquanto entregava o embrulho para mim. Marcus tomou-o da minha mão para que eu pudesse também sorrir para os anfitriões da casa e abraçá-los um a um. Morador por morador desejou-me um caloroso olá e afastou-se para que o próximo também o fizesse. Rosalie, mesmo com seu rosto perfeito meio tenso, também participou da procissão.

Eu estava envergonhada, disto eu tinha plena certeza, mas nada se comparou à hora em que os Cullen haviam terminado de se apresentar. Marcus apertou seu braço em volta de mim, guiando-me até onde Renesmee estava. Olhares interrogativos queimaram minhas costas enquanto eu me afastava.

Renesmee era ainda mais linda de perto. Seus cabelos longos e cor de cobre, assim como o do pai, corriam em cachos perfeitos em volta da face angelical; os olhos castanhos brilhavam para mim e sua boca curvou-se para cima, mostrando os dentes tão brilhantes quanto do avô vampiro. Ela pulou do sofá pálido, ficando a minha frente. O gatinho branco com um laço rosa do pescoço miou em protesto em meio aos braços da garota meia-vampira.

"Olá, Renesmee," eu disse, esquecendo-me que não seria muito educado fazer isso antes dela. "Prazer em conhecê-la."

Ela sorriu e apreciou meu gesto. "Seja bem vinda a nossa casa, Anna," falou, chamando-me pelo meu apelido. Também gostei disto. "A propósito, essa é Marie."

A gatinha escapuliu do colo da garota, mas antes que sumisse para longe, Marcus a segurou. Marie, a gatinha, não protestou, nem ao menos tentou escapar uma segunda vez. Marcus segurou-a por entre sua mão e devolveu a Renesmee.

"Muito obrigada," ela agradeceu. "Muito bom encontrá-lo novamente."


	11. Once Upon a Nightmare

Chapter XI – Once Upon a Bad Dream

_Uma música baixa era entoada por um grupo seleto de músicos. Meu corpo inteiro sentia a ansiedade que circulavam pelas minhas veias secas. Era o grande dia. Meu dia. Enquanto eu escutava os convidados cruzarem as portas imensas do grande salão que Aro havia preparado apenas para mim, duas garotas terminavam os últimos detalhes em meu vestido._

_Então veio o medo. E se ele desistisse? Provavelmente todas as mulheres do mundo seriam suscetíveis a sua beleza, seu charme. Poderia ter qualquer uma delas. _Mas escolheu você_, uma voz sussurrou em minha mente. Sim, havia sido eu a felizarda. E por isso o medo não devia existir, mas lá estava eu, temendo que algo desse errado. _Não seja tolinha, minha querida, você já fez isso uma vez. Mantenha a compostura!

_O barulho de passos – aqueles que eu já conhecia décor – invadiu meus ouvidos e impediu que eu surtasse. A porta da salinha abriu-se e o rosto sorridente de meu irmão iluminou-se a me ver. Talvez eu realmente estivesse bonita._

_"Minha irmã," ele cumprimentou-me, levando minha mão direita até sua boca para que a beijasse. Senti suas mãos mornas segurarem por algum tempo meus dedos, alisando a luva branca que os envolvia. "Estamos quase prontos."_

_Ele guiou-me até que deixasse as duas costureiras para trás. Seguimos por entre os milhões de corredores que nosso esconderijo possuía. Meus passos eram dificultados pelos quilos de cetim que compunham meu vestido alvo como a neve. Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, saímos por uma das inúmeras entradas. Por quê?_

_Eu estava confusa, porém, antes que perguntasse o que se sucedia, meu irmão virou e encarou-me com seus olhos vermelhos da cor de sangue. Seu sorriso desapareceu, enquanto assentia com a cabeça para alguém atrás de mim. Braços férreos prenderam os meus e uma mão tapou minha boca. Meus olhos piscaram varias vezes até que eu percebesse._

O que ele iria fazer?

_O chão desapareceu ao mesmo tempo em que um brilho vermelho e quente envolvia meu corpo. Mas a única imagem que estancou em minha mente fora o rosto _dele_. Quando a consciência desaparecia assim como a dor da queimação (muito pior do que a da transformação), uma voz baixa, quase sussurrante, disse "Adeus, Didyme," e tudo desapareceu. Tudo._

xxx

Minha garganta ardia com a sequidão. Eu sabia que eu havia gritado, mas estava incrivelmente grata por ter finalmente acordado. Podia ainda sentir o fogo me queimando, meus olhos incapacitados de chorar buscando um lugar para escapar. A dor de perder tudo, de estar sozinha. Então senti as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. Eu havia estado naquela escuridão, o reconhecia de alguma forma. Era uma espécie de déjà vu. Uma terrível lembrança.

_Um pesadelo_, gritei em minha mente. Então, como se nunca estivesse me deixado, o corpo dele me puxou para mais perto e a frieza de sua pele pareceu esquentar a minha. Seus braços, tão diferentes dos que haviam me prendido em meu sonho, me acalentavam. Desejei esquecer aquele terrível sonho.

"Estou aqui," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Joguei os lençóis para o lado e me aconcheguei da melhor forma que consegui em seu colo marmóreo. Continuei a chorar, arruinando a camiseta de linha branca dele. "Está tudo bem."

Fiquei naquela posição por alguns longos minutos, nem ao menos tentando reter o choro desenfreado. Quando senti que poderia voltar a conversar, ele ergue um copo com água de cima da mesa de cabeceira e me entregou.

"O que houve?" perguntou, afastando do meu rosto meus cabelos desgrenhados. Eu neguei com a cabeça. O que deveria lhe contar? Lembrei que em meu sonho eu pensava em seu rosto. Porém, aquela pele de giz e olhos mais leitosos não eram ainda visíveis. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo os locais que eu havia encharcado com minhas lágrimas.

"E-eu..." Fiquei com raiva da súbita gagueira que me acometeu.

"Tudo bem, não precisa dizer."

Mais uma vez neguei com a cabeça, trazendo-a para trás e voltando a encará-lo.

"Foi apenas um pesadelo," eu disse. Então o nome voltou a meus ouvidos como se fosse mais uma vez sussurrado. _Adeus, Didyme_. Didyme. Porque aquele nome parecia-me tão familiar? E porque eu sentia que não deveria contar a Marcus o que eu havia sonhado?

"Seu desjejum está pronto. Vamos, eu te ajudo." Ele sorriu um sorriso pálido. Ajudou-me com o processo de me preparar para descer até a cozinha clara dos Cullen. Mas de uma coisa naquele instante eu estava convicta, teria de encontrar quem era Didyme, o que ela fora e porque pensava em Marcus. Meu Marcus.


	12. Didyme

Chapter XII – Didyme

Gilly mostrara-se tão assustado com a menção a Didyme que seus olhos se esbugalharam e assim ficaram por minutos a fio. Quando seu corpo voltou a mexer e as íris leitosas focalizarem em mim, sua boca abriu; eu sabia que ele me contaria.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, terei de contar quem fora a doce criança chamada Virgilius Athurio," começou, fechando suas pestanas como sempre fazia ao começar uma nova história. "Lembro-me que nasci em uma pequena vila, tão rústica e afastada do mundo que qualquer um duvidaria de que eu pudesse vir ao mundo. Não sei exatamente quando, porque naquela época não tínhamos o costume de contar os dias. Nem ao menos eu possuía um sobrenome, apenas carregava o de meu avô e de meu pai. Tinha uma saúde fraca, e mesmo quando eu completei sete anos, idade que todos os garotos começavam a ajudar os pais na lavoura, fui impedido de sair de casa. Passava a maior parte do tempo enclausurado por entre as quatro paredes do quarto de meus pais. Você não sabe o quão horrível aquilo me fazia, o quão mais debilitado me tornava dia após dia. Eu devia beirar os dez anos quando realmente fiquei de cama vítima de uma doença raríssima. Os moradores do feudo diziam que era porque eu era um bruxo e que meus pais eram satânicos. Porém, a verdade era que mesmo naquela época, eu já possuía resquícios dos poderes que hoje eu carrego. Lia estranhas auras nas pessoas, diziam que tal pessoa era azul, ou que outra era amarela." Os olhos de Gilly me encaravam agora, mas não ousei interromper sua narrativa. "Então veio a horrível noite em que meus pais foram um dos escolhidos a serem expulsos do feudo. O Senhor Feudal alegava que não havia comida para todos e que alguns deviam partir. Papai e mamãe sabiam que o grande motivo daquilo tudo era porque não me queriam ali, já que sempre pagavam os impostos em dia. Por causa disso, decidiram fazer um pacto com o Senhor Feudal, alegando que me abandonariam em qualquer lugar junto a mais um de seus filhos, se ele permitisse que ficassem. É claro que aquilo foi um grande alívio a todos, ficando óbvio que nem ao menos os meus genitores me amavam. Eles foram permitidos a continuar em sua casa."

"Mary, minha irmã, não era bonita o suficiente para que um dos nobres a escolhesse como esposa, ao contrário de Abigail, a mais velha. Meu pai queria um dote alto, mais terra e uma vida mais confortável; não gastaria seu tempo com a pobre Mary. Fomos deixados a deriva dos saqueadores e assassinos que viviam nas estradas fora dos muros protetores do feudo. Foi a pior noite de nossas vidas. Não tínhamos comida, não tínhamos casa e mal entendíamos o que estava acontecendo. Mary continuava a dizer para mim, mesmo no dia em que fora levada por assaltantes, que papai e mamãe voltariam. Quando percebi que nem mesmo Mary estava comigo, desisti de procurar por comida, desisti de beber água. Eu havia desistido de viver."

Pela primeira vez naquele diálogo, Gilly sorriu. O momento foi breve, mas pude ver toda dor e ressentimento sumirem; o pequeno e frágil Virgilius estava ali.

"Não sei até hoje porque ela sentiu o impulso de me ajudar. Só sei que, quando perdia a consciência e começava a morrer, senti a dor da transformação. Por três dias eu delirei, gritei e tentei me matar, mas quando finalmente aquilo se extinguiu, lá estava ela, a mulher que eu sempre considerei como minha nova mãe. Ela me explicou o que era, até mesmo disse que era casada com um vampiro muito bom. Narrou qual seriam seus planos para o futuro e disse que em breve fugiria com seu marido para longe dali, carregando-me consigo. Eu rapidamente me senti feliz, mesmo tendo de me alimentar de outras vidas. Aquilo não a agradava também, e juntos tramamos nossa fuga. Vivi, naquela época, escondido em uma casinha longe de um feudo estranho que ela dizia ser o que morava. Todos os dias ela ia me visitar, mas eu nunca conhecia aquele seu marido que tanto amava e o irmão que se mostrava a cada dia mais estranho. Aquilo durou um ano, até que de repente minha doce mamãe sumiu."

"Didyme..." sussurrei. Meu peito apertou de um modo estranho, mas eu ainda estava consciente do que eu fazia. "Mas você disse que Marcus..."

"Sim, Marcus que me modificara, mas Didyme preferiu mantê-lo longe de mim." Seu olhar desviou de minha face para que encarasse as árvores que estavam a nossa volta. Lembrei da dificuldade de chegar até ali, dos arranhões de onde eu tocara os espinhos de uma roseira selvagem. "Anna, Didyme fora a primeira esposa de Marcus."

Mas ao contrário do que eu pensei que faria, não senti ciúmes ou talvez algum sentimento incômodo. Era como se eu soubesse desde sempre quem ela fora, o porquê de eu ter sonhado com ela.

"Didyme foi morta por Aro..." eu disse, mantendo o tom baixo. "Aro, o próprio irmão, a matou."

Gilly me olhou estranhamente. Um segundo depois havia horror em seus olhos. Marcus estava ali.

"Então era esse seu sonho, Annabelle?" Marcus perguntou. Sua voz me fez tremer, era a primeira vez que falava naquele tom frio comigo.

"Marcus, eu-"

Os olhos escuros dele estavam em chamas. Um ressentimento também se fazia presente ao misto de ódio. "Você sabia também!" Agora falava com Gilly. O vampirinho se encolheu.

"Eu apenas suspeitava-"

"Você deixou que eu passasse séculos achando que Didyme, _minha Didyme_, havia me abandonado, mas o tempo todo estava morta! Morta pelo homem que eu segui fielmente!"

Marcus levantou a mão para acertar Gilly. Antes que sua mão o acertasse, eu postei-me a frente dele. Nunca deixaria que o machucassem. Era um sentimento estranho, alienígena.

"Você não vai tocar nele!" gritei. A mão dele pairou no ar, centímetros do meu rosto.

Então tudo era escuridão.

_O cenário era uma floresta densa, mas eu podia sentir o cheiro fresco de um fogão de lenha aceso. Não estava sozinha, Marcus estava lá com o rosto coberto de sangue. Minha garganta ardia com a tentação do líquido vermelho, mas mantive-me parada, o ódio passando por mim._

_"Você não vai tocar nele!" gritei, lembrando-me do meu pequeno Virgilius que se encontrava na cabana mais ao longe. Seus gritos de dor pela transformação eram ouvidos pelos meus tímpanos potentes. "Não deixarei que o mate apenas por um capricho indomável de sua parte."_

_Marcus, aquele Marcus com pele menos visivelmente sensível e olhos leitosos, me encarava estupefato. Contrariado. Não liguei, não deixaria que tirassem de mim o mais próximo de um filho que um dia teria. Era a parte que eu mais sentia falta de ser humana. Filhos._

A visão se foi, dando lugar aos meus sentidos reais. Estava deitada na terra úmida da clareira, o rosto de Gilly era o mais próximo do meu. Marcus suspirou aliviado assim que meus olhos se abriram, e não encontrei mais raiva em seus olhos.

"Oh, Anna!" Gilly suspirou, passando as mãos pelo próprio rosto, afastando um suor que não existia. Eu estava ainda mais confusa. O que era aquilo? "Deu-nos um susto horrível. Um minuto estava ali, em pé e gritando, noutro... Por favor, tente não repetir isso uma segunda vez. Meu pequeno coração não abriga grandes emoções, sabe."

O cheiro de lenha queimando e sangue ainda incomodavam minhas narinas. Porque aquilo tudo parecia tão real? Porque aquele sentimento louco por proteger Gilly? Por não deixá-lo se ferir?

"Eu-" Chacoalhei minha cabeça, tentando clarear meus pensamentos. Marcus e Gilly me auxiliaram a me levantar. "Didyme transformou Gilly porque queria um filho..." sussurrei muito baixo, mas ambos os vampiros me escutaram. Cada qual teve sua própria reação; Marcus tornou-se uma pedra viva e Gilly confuso.

Olhei-os por um segundo. Seria possível alguém sonhar com coisas que aconteceram há tantos séculos e vivenciá-los pelos olhos de uma pessoa que já havia morrido? Aquilo era tão estranho... Então só havia uma resposta. Mas como? Eu nem ao menos acreditava nessas coisas.

Claro, eu também não acreditava em vampiros, e ali estava dois perfeitos exemplares me encarando.

Urgh! Eu começava a odiar mitos e lendas.

A não ser que eu fosse uma leitora de mentes (e eu sabia que não era porque se não eu teria passado naquele maldito último teste de cálculos anos atrás), eu seria... Não, não e não. Era impossível.

Ao mesmo tempo em que cheguei a minha conclusão, Marcus pareceu chegar à própria.

"Diga-me que isso não é real," choraminguei.


	13. Home Sweet Home

Chapter XIII – Home Sweet Home

Bella estava ao meu lado, tentado me acalmar, enquanto Edward, Emmett e Jasper passavam seus olhos por vários livros (comprados naquela tarde) sobre espiritismo. Marcus, Gilly, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie e Esme haviam saído para caçar animais. O líder dos Cullen fora apenas para explicar aos novatos vegetarianos como funcionava a coisa toda. Isso me preocupou ainda mais. Será que tudo daria certo?

"Anna, relaxe," Bella pediu, desprendendo dedo por dedo meu do braço do sofá. Minhas unhas haviam deixado marcas.

Renesmee brincava com Marie do lado de fora da casa, acompanhada de um garoto muitíssimo alto e possessivo. Seus olhos brilhavam quando a menina estava consigo. Eu só não entendia o porquê dele não gostar nadinha da gata. Bella me explicou que era a última esperança de Edward para manter o garoto Jacob longe da filha. Ela também adicionou, forçando uma crise de risada para dentro, que era uma piada particular. Qual seria o problema de Jacob com gatos?

Ouviu-se um suspiro alto e todos voltaram o olhar para Jasper. Eu fui a mais lerda. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, lendo a mente do irmão. Passou cerca de cinco minutos em um total silêncio até que Emmett se rebelasse.

"Há algum problema em compartilhar o que está havendo, ou 'tá difícil?" resmungou, exalando sua impaciência. Em qualquer outra hora eu teria rido, mas meu nervosismo cercava a sala. Desejei que Jasper pudesse ler meus sentimentos, assim ele veria que era hora de falar.

"Pelo amor de Deus, alguém pode falar alguma coisa? Anna vai explodir em breve," precaveu Bella, lançando um olhar feio ao marido.

Meu coração começou a bater rápido.

"É sobre 'Almas Antigas'," explicou Jasper, se referindo ao livro preto e com desenhos estranhos na capa. "Aqui explica que cada alma possui sua gêmea, e por causa disso, almejam encontrá-la para poderem finalmente descansar em paz quando o corpo em que habitam morrer e puderem ir para o céu. Mas existem essas tais 'Almas Antigas'. São almas que vagam pelo mundo desde os primórdios dos tempos, reencarnando século após século em busca da outra metade. Mas por algum motivo, nunca conseguiram."

Respirei fundo, absorvendo o que o leitor de sentimentos disse. "Ok, entendi. E o que isso se aplica a meu caso?"

Edward olhou para Jasper, então se virou para mim. "Jasper acha que, por Didyme ter morrido sem Marcus, ela possa ter reencarnado de alguma forma. Então isso explicaria sobre suas visões."

"Certo. E sobre as tais 'Almas Velhas'?"

"Marcus pensou nisso antes de deixá-la em nossos cuidados, Anna. Ele sabe de alguma coisa, mas não acredita em sua autenticidade. Aro tem uma teoria," falou, vagando pelos próprios pensamentos. Um espasmo de medo passava pelo meu corpo cada vez em que eu ouvia o nome do irmão de Didyme. Eu lembrava de seu sorriso medonho no quadro na sala de Carlisle, aquele rosto em que a falecida mulher de Marcus encontrara sua morte. A morte que eu presenciara. "Ele estava noivo quando se tornou vampiro, porém, matou a própria mulher por causa da sede horrível que o acometera. O estranho fora que, séculos seguintes, ele encontrou em Sulpicia a mesma face de sua noiva que um dia amara. Entende o que quero dizer?"

Sim, eu entendia. Então porque em minha mente alguma coisa dizia que havia mais alguma coisa?

"Jasper também tem uma teoria," emendou. Ele pareceu se concentrar na mente do irmão, perdido também nos próprios pensamentos. "Há certa probabilidade de Aro ter matado a própria irmã com o propósito de ver se ela poderia voltar para Marcus."

"Isso é insano!" Bella bradou, estendendo as mãos para cima. Eu concordava. "Matar Didyme, ferir Marcus, mentir, dilacerar com o coração de Gilly... Apenas para comprovar um pensamento? Dizer que mais um de seus testes deu certo?"

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Lá fora, Renesmee ria alto, enquanto fugia de Jacob.

"Monstruoso," sussurrei. Todos olharam para mim. "Mas eu não-" Fechei meus lábios, prendendo-os por alguns segundos. "Há algo dentro de mim que não acredita que eu seja a reencarnação de Didyme. Há algo dentro de mim que... Não estou sendo coerente, não é?"

Bella sorriu gentilmente, entrelaçando minhas mãos nas suas.

"Não, Anna. Eu entendo o que quer dizer, mas pelo menos sabemos que Aro é um louco." Olhou para Edward, "Ou pelo menos em teoria."

Um conjunto de risos uniu-se aos de Renesmee, e no instante seguinte a porta de entrada abriu. Gilly foi o primeiro a entrar, tinha no rosto uma alegria notável, cruzando o espaço entre nós rapidamente e jogou-se em meu colo.

"Eu consegui!" disse entusiasmado como uma criança que contava para a mãe que conseguira andar de bicicleta pela primeira vez. Senti-me incomodada ao reparar que eu também me sentia como uma mãe. Abracei-o, seu corpo pequeno estava com o frio usual. "Foi divertidíssimo, devia ter visto."

Eu sorri o melhor dos meus sorrisos. "Parabéns, pequenino." Então notei seus olhos. "Está com os olhos mais lindos que já vi."

Gilly me apertou com delicadeza, eu podia sentir sua felicidade como Jasper devia estar. E ele continuou ali, no meu colo, até mesmo quando Marcus adentrou a sala, conversando com Carlisle. Suas íris estavam pintadas de um estranho topázio leitoso. Ele rapidamente me procurou pela sala, vindo até mim.

"E como foi caçar ursos ferozes?" perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que ele inclinava-se para mim e tocava meus lábios com os seus. Ele deu um passo para trás, ignorando o rubor de minhas bochechas.

"Gilly matou três," suspirou de brincadeira. Seu bom humor me animou. "Teremos em breve um desequilíbrio ambiental se as coisas continuarem assim."

"Não vai!" Gilly protestou, trazendo a tona aquele seu jeito de criança. Era meu Gilly favorito.

"Mas agora parece que alguém deverá tomar um bom banho," eu resmunguei, também brincando. As roupas do meu pequeno vampiro estavam cheias de terra. Gilly torceu o nariz, pulou do meu colo e sumiu pela escada que dava para os andares superiores. Coloquei-me de pé. "Vou levar a toalha dele."

Marcus riu. "Você o mima demais, Anna. Ele parece perder cem anos a cada dia." Ao final, ele adicionou um 'tsc, tsc'. Eu também ri e segui até o meu quarto onde eu sabia que estavam as coisas de Gilly. Era tão bom ter alguém com quem se preocupar.

xxx

O sol baixava rapidamente no horizonte, observei, olhando pela janela. Eu esperava Marcus no meu quarto na casa dos Cullen (ou o quarto de hospedes, que seja). Havia dito que uma surpresa me aguardava, e que era melhor eu não tentar pregar os olhos até que passasse a meia-noite de hoje. Amanhã era meu aniversário de dezoito anos, o dia em que eu me tornaria oficialmente uma maior de idade. Mas eu tinha de confessar que surpresas não estavam no topo da minha lista de coisas favoritas. Odiava não saber de alguma coisa, principalmente porque isso me envolvia cem por cento.

Gilly também fazia parte da brincadeira como eu havia, infelizmente, notado. Todos mancomunados em um plano maligno de aniversário. Isso incluía os Cullen na soma da coisa toda também.

Então o que Annabelle faria até a meia-noite? Bom, eu não tinha exatamente certeza do que uma casa lotada de vampiros poderia me oferecer. Talvez eu afanasse o Playstation mais novo de Emmett junto aos CDs de _Devil May Cry_. Seria um bom começo, já que faltavam três horas até que Marcus retornasse (ele havia saído com Renesmee e Gilly apenas para que nenhum deles acabasse por contar qual era a maldita surpresa).

Bella não era o tipo que toparia horas a fio jogando algo que envolvesse rios de sangue de demônios e espadas expondo as tripas dos mesmos, principalmente quando poderia gastar suas horas livres sozinha com Edward na cabana-casa deles. Alice também estava ocupada, preocupando-se em formar um guarda-roupa novo em folha para mim, alegando que eu não tinha bom gosto. Típico de Alice Cullen, claro. Rosalie, bom, era a Rosalie. Sobravam-me então, dois Cullen que eu pudesse aliciar em prol da minha situação.

Emmett concordou na mesma hora, alegando 'estar cansado de ganhar de Jasper'. Jasper concordou também, alegando 'ser melhor que Emmett até com os braços presos atrás das costas'. Quando nós três sentamos a frente da grande televisão de plasma, ficou claro que nenhum dos dois esperava que eu fosse boa naquilo.

"Ah, qual é? É a décima vez que eu morro nesse mesmo lugar," reclamou Jasper, jogando o controle para mim. Era divertido ser melhor em alguma coisa que um vampiro. Instantaneamente recomecei o jogo, depois de alguns minutos, já havia passado a frente dos dois.

"É, cara, a garota é diabólica," Emmett disse, dando um soco amigável em meu braço. Mesmo que não tenha sido muito forte, eu sabia que iria ficar roxo.

Fiz com que Dante decepasse a cabeça de um demônio e me virei para os dois, pausando o jogo. "É apenas técnica, queridos."

"Quantas horas você passava jogando essa coisa?" quis saber Jasper.

"Pode ter certeza que bem menos que vocês," admiti. Era apenas um dom nato. "Quando não se tem muito dinheiro, acaba tendo que se virar. Passei meu colegial inteiro servindo como babá de crianças, talvez seja por isso que elas gostem tanto de mim."

Jasper concordou com a cabeça, ainda frustrado.

"Bella terá de ter cuidado, se não Renesmee parti daqui. A garota baba quando Anna está por perto, e Gilly só falta chamá-la de 'mamãe'."

Emmett riu do próprio comentário, mas ao final, jogou sua cabeça para trás, encarando a porta de cabeça para baixo. Jasper virou seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo, encarando a porta. "Parece que minha surpresa está prestes a ser revelada," concluí, olhando para o relógio do DVD. O número doze piscava ao lado dos dois zeros. Em ponto.

A porta abriu e Gilly apareceu por ela com um sorriso de lado a lado. Era assim desde que ele descobrira sobre a coisa toda da Didyme (mesmo que eu continuasse dizendo que eu não podia ser a reencarnação daquela vampira). Em seguida, Marcus apareceu pela porta, trazendo Nessie em seu colo. Ela devia estar no décimo sono.

Aquela imagem me chocou. Marcus parecia tão diferente, tão paternal, segurando aquela meia-vampira que senti um aperto no coração. Será que ele sentia tanta falta, assim como Didyme sentira, de ser pai? Ou esse gesto era apenas porque sua falecida mulher desejara? Mas ainda sim, aquilo ficaria guardado em meu consciente. Eu tinha certeza disso.

"Parece que alguém dormiu," eu disse, pondo-me de pé e correndo até o meu vampiro. Ele deu um pequeno selinho em meus lábios e abaixou a cabeça para olhar Nessie em seus braços. Gilly já estava abraçado em mim, esperando para poder contar tudo o que havia feito naquele dia. "Leve-a para cima. Bella irá passar aqui mais tarde."

Marcus assentiu. Observei-o subir pela escada e desaparecer de minhas vistas. Senti alguém puxar de leve minha camiseta. Gilly sorriu para mim assim que baixei meu olhar. "Pode me contar, mocinho, tudo o que fez hoje. Sem restrições."

xxx

"Respire, Anna," Marcus me pediu, assim que me auxiliava a apertar o meu sinto. Eu estava nervosa, tinha de admitir. Seria meu primeiro presente que ganhava há cerca de cinco anos. E também havia a coisa toda de não saber o que era. Obedeci meu vampiro, voltando a me preocupar com o ar que adentrava meu organismo.

Gilly esquecera que também devia ver o presente na mesma hora que descobrira sobre o Playstation. Imaginei se isso também era um gosto comum entre os vampiros (tempo para eles era o que menos os preocupava).

Observei a BMW de Carlisle, dirigida por Marcus, embrenhar-se um pouco mais na estradinha que dava acesso a casa dos Cullen. A luz da lua não chegava, impedida pelas copas densas das inúmeras árvores que nos cercavam; suspeitei se isso também fazia parte do plano maligno. Continuamos a serpentear pelas curvas estranhas, até que o acelerador começou diminuir. Graças a Deus.

"Diga-me apenas uma coisa," comecei, recebendo o olhar intrigado de Marcus ao final. Suspirei para clarear minha mente e continuei: "O presente não envolve milhões de dólares, não é?"

Minhas mãos suavam. Por favor, não deixe que o que estou pensando seja verdade. Por favor.

"Não," ele respondeu. Meus músculos aliviaram a tensão. "Só alguns milhares."

Ah, ok. Isso pelo menos é melhor do que milhões. Ótimo.

O carro guinou em uma entrada estreita – possivelmente construída apenas para um carro – e então paramos. Estávamos em um campo plano, sem vegetação encobrindo a propriedade (ao contrário da dos Cullen). Eu agora podia enxergar a luz da lua contornando uma casa grande e azul clara. Não dava para definir o tamanho ou o formato, mas não era pequena. Marcus tirou de dentro do porta-luvas um pano.

"Por favor?" pediu. Eu assenti. Mesmo que eu dissesse não, ele colocaria de qualquer forma. No instante seguinte tudo estava na escuridão. "Dê sua mão," ele pediu, auxiliando-me a descer do carro. Andamos por alguns segundos através do gramado úmido pelo orvalho da madrugada. Quando paramos, eu sabia que já estávamos na varanda daquela casa. Urgh. _Minha casa._

Marcus soltou minha mão por pouquíssimos segundos, eu pude escutar, durante esse tempo, o estralar da fechadura da porta de entrada ao ser aberta e o interruptor de luz ser apertado. As mãos frias dele tocaram minha face e afastaram a venda.

"Uau," eu disse. Era lindo. Possuía tanta cor, tanta vivacidade! Os moveis eram todos de madeira envernizada, as paredes de cores variantes de azul e amarelo (nunca tinha pensado que poderiam ornar tanto). Contei alguns quadros também. "Oh. Você trouxe!"

Meus olhos instantaneamente encheram-se de água. Os quadros que minha mãe havia pintando e que durante tanto tempo decorara minha casa, estavam espalhados pela sala ampla conjugada com a cozinha amarela. Até a que ela pintara para o meu quarto estava lá, acima da lareira de tijolos amarelos. Instantaneamente lembrei-me de O Mágico de Oz.

"Pensei que trazer algo familiar a você para cá a faria sentir-se mais em casa," ele admitiu, talvez um pouco encabulado. Deveria ser muito feliz por não poder corar. "Também trouxe alguns móveis, não muitos, mas ainda sim estão por ai."

"Vejo só, até a chaleira velha da minha avó." Aquela coisa azul e feia que eu adorava preparar chá, estava em cima do fogão de seis bocas industrial. Parecia uma perfeita cozinha de casa de campo. "Para que tantos sofás?"

Ele riu, puxando-me para sentar em um deles. Ficamos no que dava de frente para a TV de plasma. "Eu gosto de salas," disse, me sentado em uma posição para que eu ficasse encostada em seu peito. Marcus passou seus braços a minha volta. Juntos, continuamos a apreciar a obra de arte que ele havia feito na casa.

"Esme sentiria tanta inveja..." eu ri.

"Você ainda não viu os quartos do andar de cima."

"Teremos todo o tempo do mundo. Não se preocupe."

Ele riu em meu ouvido. Sua respiração soprando em meus cabelos. "Eu te amo," falou pela primeira vez. Uma emoção estranha fez com que meu estômago fosse preenchido por várias borboletas.

"Você tem sorte." Meus lábios curvaram no maior dos meus sorrisos. "Eu também."

De uma pequena coisa estava convicta naquele instante; eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele. E nada mudaria isso, nem em um ou em infinitos séculos de meu eterno futuro.


	14. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Epilogue: Happily Ever After

O tempo passa. Meses eram como dias, horas como segundos. Quando notei, mais um aniversário meu chegava perto de se completar. Raramente eu saía da minha linda casa campestre, e se fui à cidade, foram vezes que eu contava nos dedos. Ninguém sabia de minha existência no mundo além de meu Marcus, Gilly e os Cullen. Mas o perigo de sermos descobertos pelos Volturi permaneceu pairando por nossas cabeças como um pesadelo esperando para que finalmente dormíssemos. O medo, porém, foi se extinguindo aos poucos, e quando percebemos, nem ao menos nos lembrávamos dos vampiros italianos.

O mesmo aconteceu com a idéia de eu ser a reencarnação de Didyme. Não importava a alma que habitava meu corpo, eram meus sentimentos e minhas atitudes que contavam.

Minha vida estava quase completa; eu tinha um marido perfeito e um filho adotivo fofíssimo. Era uma dona de casa feliz e amada, mas ainda sim, havia algo que eu sentia falta. A coisa que Esme e Rosalie Cullen sempre almejaram e que Bella possuía. É claro que me sobraria apenas uma tentativa que possivelmente poderia tirar minha vida, porém, que mulher nunca deixaria de tentar?

Marcus não estava muito alegre com o meu desejo; em nenhuma das hipóteses ele cogitaria algo que pudesse me machucar. Mas ao final, havia desistido. Eu negara o casamento que Alice quis oferecer a mim (e o meu vampiro também ficou grato por meu recuso). Então, como o último pedido humano lhe faria, ele deu-me.

Não tenho muitas palavras para dizer-lhe o quão perfeito é a sensação de saber que há algo crescendo dentro de si. E parte desse algo, era um pedaço do homem que eu amava tão fielmente. Não era uma gravidez normal, era mais dolorosa e que exigia muito de mim. Porém, tínhamos a melhor assistência que algum médico pôde oferecer, já que doutor Carlisle Cullen não negou nosso pedido de ajuda. Eu tinha também amigos muito bons; o carinho materno de Rosalie, as curiosidades a respeito de minha vida como humana de Alice e Bella.

Nunca imaginei que me ligaria tanto a alguma amiga, mas lá estava eu, com uma barriga gigante a minha frente e sendo paparicada pela última vampira a adentrar a família Cullen. Bella era a que me ajudava a me alimentar (e algumas vezes, incluía sangue), mantinha-me entretida quando meu marido saía para caçar e preocupava-se em assegurar que eu nunca estivesse sozinha.

Também fui permitida saber sobre os shapeshifters de La Push. Recebi autorização de ser mudada naquele território, mesmo que um dos alfas, chamado por Jacob de Sam, odiasse aquela idéia. Mas o que importava era o que o herdeiro de Ephraim decidia.

Aquele mês não passou tão rápido quanto os outros. Bella disse-me que sua gravidez havia sido ainda pior, mas isso não afastava as dores. Carlisle suspeitava de algo que nunca me dizia, e Marcus, assim como o doutor, mostrava-se cheio de segredos.

Mas, como tudo, aquilo chegou ao fim. Graças ao bom Deus, recebi anestesia e só senti as primeiras dores quando finalmente meu corpo perdia a mortalidade. A queimação da mudança quase me deixara louca, porém, como minha amiga vampira, eu mantive-me quieta. Muda para que meu marido não sofresse como eu sofria.

Naquele momento, minha mente enchia-se de uma única coisa: minha família.

Só que meu presente de dezenove anos fora ainda maior. No meu mundo, quatro seres se faziam importantes. Meu eterno marido, Marcus; meu filho adotivo, Gilly; e os gêmeos que carregavam cada qual um pedaço de mim. A menina recebera o nome que aquela família nunca haveria de esquecer. Didyme herdou os cabelos escuros como a noite do pai, mas os olhos vibravam como os meus costumavam ser quando eu ainda era humana. O menino, Louis. Por algum motivo, aquele nome resumia todo o amor que emanava de mim. Ele tornou-se o oposto da irmã; cabelos louros como palha e os olhos que milhares de anos passados, o pai um dia carregara. Um verde como as copas das árvores que cercavam Forks.

Eu podia dizer, sem sombra de dúvida, que o meu mundo era o mais feliz que eu já havia experimentado.

Finalmente eu possuía o meu "Felizes Para Sempre".

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

_Continua em:_

**Blood Ties**

**Sneak Peek:**

_Forks preparava-se para dormir, nem ao menos suspeitando que duas famílias de vampiros rondassem suas casas. Incontáveis anos haviam se passado desde que a jovem Isabella Swan havia se tornado a mulher do estranho Edward Cullen e partido precocemente da casa do pai. Dos únicos que ainda se lembravam que um dia aquelas pessoas misteriosas fizeram parte de suas vidas, poucos ousavam comentar a chegada dos Agate e dos imutáveis Cullen. É claro que não deixavam de fofocar sobre a beleza dos novos moradores, invejarem o poder aquisitivo que esbanjavam possuir e a felicidade estampada em cada rosto pálido._

_Por outro lado, aquelas famílias sentiam-se muito feliz por finalmente retornar ao local de origem – para dois casais em particular – do início da parte perfeita de suas imortalidades. Principalmente, porque, para ambos aqueles casais, havia sido aquele local que seus herdeiros sanguíneos ganharam a vida._

_E era, naquela casa azul e de portas brancas, que o cheiro delicioso da comida caseira de Annabelle Agate brincava pelo ar. As risadas poderiam ser audíveis a quilômetros e as conversas fluídas emendavam aqui e ali com as outras. Os anos que haviam passado mal eram notados, a não ser pelo crescimento avançado que os três meio-vampiros das duas famílias carregavam em seus corpos eternamente jovens._

**[...]**


	15. Nota da Escritora

**Graças a Deus consegui. Acho que é a primeira fanfic que eu chego até o final. Corri, corri e corri e trouxe 14 capítulos em duas semanas. Nada mal, não é? Bom, agradeço desde já a todos que acompanharam essa história pirada que saiu de minha cabeça apenas para dar introdução a Blood Ties. Sei que não caprichei muito, já que essa aqui poderia ter recebido o carinho devido que acabei por não dar. Pelo menos consegui o final (e como minhas amigas muito bem sabem, é um grande record para mim, que nunca, NUNCA MESMO, conseguia terminar alguma fic). Espero que tenham gostado. E não se esqueçam! Continuamos ainda com _Blood Ties_!**

**Um grande abraço e muitos beijos, Maah.**


End file.
